RWBY: Brave New World
by sonicx96
Summary: A regular teen from Earth wakes up in Remnant and is forced into Team RWBY, going on a comedic and dramatic adventure.
1. chapter 1

Jack awoke, phone in hand in some kind of dramatic courtyard. Around him stood four girls, whom he swore were red, yellow, black and white through his blurred vision.

"I...ugh..."

"Hey There! Don't move, we're going to get a teacher..." The red one announced. She seemed to be younger than all the rest.

"Teacher...? I'm in a school?" Jack asked.

"Well... yeah. Where did you think you were, silly?" The red one answered.

"I wish I knew... none of this looks familiar." Jack admitted, remorsefully.

"Darn. Maybe you'll recognise it once you fully recover from your injury?"

"Maybe so..." Jack put out there.

The red one ran off out of Jack's view.

"Why's he dressed so... boringly?" The yellow one asked the others.

"Maybe he just likes that or something. I don't know." The white one answered.

"He really doesn't dress that flamboyantly." The black one added. No, now that he could see better, she wasn't black - she was just dressed in black, and had jet black hair.

"Yeah, but he's clearly here at Beacon, where we all dress up like this." The yellow one retorted.

"Beacon...? Like the thing in a lighthouse?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, kinda." The red one answered. Suddenly, a woman dressed in purple with long blonde hair came running over, along with the red girl.

"What happened? Who's this?" The woman in purple asked.

"We don't know Glynda, but he was just lying here. He sounds hurt!" The red one answered her question with urgency. So this purple woman was Glynda, huh?

His vision was starting to come back to him now, along with his strength. He gripped his phone, as Glynda tried to help him up. He shook her off, not recognising anyone around him or where he was.

"Get off me!" Jack shouted out.

"Listen young man, you can either let me help you or I'll simply pick you up with my wand. Your choice." Glynda threatened.

"Wand? You're kidding me, right?" Jack replied, with an albeit sarcastic tone. There was no way this woman had an actual working wand, that wasn't possible.

"Right, that does it." Glynda waved round her wand and Jack levitated off the ground, whilst emitting a purple glow.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What the fuck!?" Jack screamed, obviously shocked into submission.

"Never question Ms Goodwitch, rookie." The yellow one unnecessarily added.

"Thanks, blondie!" Jack retorted. He was panicking. What was this crazy technology? Magic isn't real, and everyone knows this. He had to try something, anything! He desperately struggled, and by some miracle, he nearly got free of Glynda's magic.

"Garrhg! God!" Jack cried.

"Ah!" Glynda shouted. She was stunned. Nobody was supposed to be able to move when under her spell, let alone nearly break free. All the girls were shocked, as was Glynda.

"Tell me, young man... what is your sembelance?" Glynda inquired.

"Wha... Sembelance?" Jack questioned. Everyone looked around at each other. "Okay, if that dumbfounded reaction wasn't clear, what the hell is a sembelance?"

"I think you know what a sembelance is, young man. Now what I want to know, is how on Earth you were able to nearly break my hold on you. That's impossible." Glynda stated.

"And holding someone in the air with a wooden stick from 5 feet away isn't?!" Jack retorted.

"It's my sembelance. Now I'm going to ask once more before we go to see the headmaster... what is your sembelance?"

"Please... I'm telling you! I haven't the faintest clue! Now please put me down!"

Glynda seemed to consider the idea for a brief second, then dropped him. The purple glow disappeared, and Glynda started walking towards him.

"Thank you! Now, please-" Glynda interrupted him by grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and dragging him, presumably to the headmaster of this messed up school.

"Girls, please accompany us to Professor Ozpin's office. He may want to know where you found this fool." She said that last word with particular malice. The girls trailer behind, exchanging sorrowful looks to Jack and at each other.

Jack was still being dragged for what felt like a comedically drawn out length of time before they reached the headmaster's office. Ozpin, did Glynda say his name was? What a peculiar name. The group entered a large elevator, and Glynda threw Jack against the wall of it to stop him from trying to escape.

"Now, before we get to Ozpin, I'm giving you one chance to talk."

"What?"

"You heard me. Talk. Who are you, first of all? What's your name and where do you come from?"

"I-I-" Jack was dumbfounded. This conversation was happening so fast!

"Stop stuttering. Just answer the questions."

Jack realised that there was no getting it of this, and he began with his name.

"My name... is Jack Hodgson. I'm from Liverpool, England."

"...What?" Glynda asked, completely confused.

"Excuse me?" Jack retorted with. He had given her a completely reasonable answer.

"You said England, but no England exists."

"What? Yeah it does. It's a first world country. You can't have not heard of England, you're speaking English."

"That's completely preposterous. I can't have not heard of an entire kingdom, there's only four."

Jack's face shot up pale.

"I'm so sorry, miss... er... Goodwitch, was it? But what the holy hell are you talking about?"

Just before he could get answers, the elevator dinged. They had arrived.

From Team RWBY's perspective

"What do you guys think they're talking about in there?" Ruby asked the rest of her team.

"No idea, but knowing Glynda, it can't be good." Yang answered.

"A guy just shows up on our doorstep, talking about a place that doesn't exist, with no knowledge of what sembelance is, and has the strongest magic resistance ever known in a human or Faunus? That, to me, sounds incredibly strange." Weiss added.

"And what do you think that old scroll he had was for?" Blake further questioned.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like any make I've seen, and I've basically seen them all." Weiss answered.

"You know that this calls for, gang?" Yang posed to the group.

"Second investigation!" Ruby screamed out in childish hyper excitement, just a little too loud. The whole group went completely pale, and stood in a circle staring at each other. The door opened, presumably for their punishment for shouting out about an investigation, but instead of Glynda on the other side, it was Ozpin.

"Girls, would you care to come inside and join us? I have a feeling you are going to need to get rather... familiar with the new boy."

Team RWBY stared at each other meekly, and entered Ozpin's office. They looked straight ahead, and stood in front of Ozpin's desk as he sat down.

"Glynda, please may we have the room?" Ozpin requested.

"But Professor, I-"

"Glynda, please."

Glynda seemed to hesitate, then left.

"Very well then. Now Team RWBY, this is Jack." They stared confidently at Jack, who stared back and waved meekly.

"Hi Jack." Ruby greeted. Jack and Ruby were the same age.

"Erm... Hi, red girl."

"My name's Ruby. Ruby Rose. This here is my half sister Yang Xiao Long, this is our resident book nerd Blake Belladonna, and my total BFF for life Weiss Schnee!"

"...White Snow? Snow White?" Jack inquired. What strange names!

"No you dolt! Weiss Schnee! They sound nothing alike!"

"Now Jack, remember, here on Remnant we don't have... German, did you say it was?" Ozpin reminded him.

"Y-Yeah. German."

"What?! Professor Ozpin, are you saying... that Jack isn't from Remnant?!" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Yes Ruby, I am. He is from a dimension where we do not exist, and neither does Aura and sembelance."

"What?!" Weiss screamed, shocked. Here, they had an extra-dimensional traveller!

"Now you see, Jack's coming has been foretold for centuries in one of our old legends." The entire room was gripped. "You said you are from Earth, correct?"

"Yeah, that's my planet." Jack said, unnerved.

"And that is the one described in the tale of the chosen king." Ozpin said, with an uncharacteristic excitement.

Ruby, obviously unnerved by this, asked Ozpin to explain himself.

"Professor, what does that mean?"

"It means, that someday Jack, somehow, these four kingdoms will become yours to rule over."

"I-I-I... I have no words. I'm literally so confused right now." Jack managed to splutter out a sentence.

"How about, where do we begin?" Ozpin replied, cool as ice.

Jack took a moment to respond. So much so that Ozpin didn't wait for him.

"The legend states that a team will need to be assembled, comprised of members from both Remnant and Earth. It speaks of these 8 powerful warriors coming together, and combatting a legendary evil. I believe you 5 before me are these warriors. Now Jack, I obviously want to get you home to your family, but could you please consider staying and leading your team to victory against this foe? After all, you have more to lose than any of us."

"What do you mean?" Jack inquired.

"This is your planet on the line. As it's rightful heir, it's your duty to fend off any threats to its wellbeing."

"But this isn't my planet! I don't belong here!" Jack stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I'm... sorry to hear that. We unfortunately don't have the technology to get you home, so for the time being you will have to stay with your new teammates." Team RWBY were shocked by this. He was a member of Team RWBY now!? He was going to be rooming with them?!

"That... is... AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed. She was so excited to be sharing a room with her new friend. Naturally, her teammates winced at this.

"Ahem. Well, carrying on, what's that device you have in your pocket?" Ozpin asked. Jack was slightly unnerved by this. He must have a very keen eye to see a phone in his pocket.

"It's a phone. It calls people, it sends texts, it plays games, and it browses the internet." Jack informed Ozpin.

"Ooh, yay! Gimme gimme gimme!" Ruby snatched the phone and loaded up a game on it. She wandered off to the offices couch and sat there playing games on Jack's phone. Jack and the rest of Team RWBY turned around and giggled between themselves.

"Er, well, Jack, I have a small request. Would you please consider a medical examination? I feel that you are technically an alien, attempting to detect any deviations in your anatomy from our own would be most beneficial."

"Wait, what? Sorry, I kind of zoned out at 'medical examination'." Jack confessed.

"He wants to see if you're weird." Yang said, answering his question.

"If that would be okay." Ozpin added.

"Yeah, sure thing. I've got this weird cutting pain in my forearms I'd like to get checked out."

"Okay. I'll contact the school nurse and tell her you'll be down momentarily. Miss Rose." Ruby's ears perked up.

"Holdononesecondivenearlygotthehighscore!" Ruby shouted out.

"Ruby!" Ozpin commanded, mildly annoyed. Ruby dropped the phone on the couch.

"Eek! Erm, yes Professor Ozpin?"

"Could you please show Jack to the nurses office? And the rest of you, please go back to your dorm and wait there for these two."

"And what do we do once they're back?" Yang inquired.

"It's the weekend, isn't it? Have fun."

 **So that's the first chapter! Let me know what you thought, I've got a bunch more chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sat in the nurses office of Beacon Academy. The nurse was placing a stethoscope over his heart.

"Heart rate seems normal. Now please step into the X-Ray machine."

Jack did as he was told. He stepped in, and the nurse switched on the machine. She let out a gasp when she saw the results.

"Oh my god, I think you need to see this miss rose."

"What is it?" Ruby stepped over to the computer which showed the results of the scan. "Ah!" Ruby let out a shriek.

"What? What is it?"

"It's your skeleton, it-its" the nurse couldn't bring herself to reply.

"It's covered in metal!" Ruby shouted out.

"Wait, seriously?" Jack replied.

"Come and see!" Ruby added onto the conversation.

Jack stepped out of the X-Ray and over to the computer. He looked at the skeletons which sure enough, were covered in metal. Not only that, but he had some weird fishnet type things in his forearms.

"What are these?" He said, pointing to the sticks in his forearms.

"I... don't know. Can you move them?" The nurse replied.

"I... ugh..." Jack moaned as he tried to move the sticks manually.

"Maybe just try and, like, control them?" The nurse suggested. And smooth as butter, they pierced his skin and popped right out of his knuckles.

"Ah!" Jack screamed as the claws tore through his knuckles. He fell to the ground in initial shock, and Ruby ran over to catch him.

"Are you alright?" Ruby inquired, holding her teammate.

"No! Oh god, I... I..." He looked down at the claws, and the skin around them. It had healed around the claws, and it no longer hurt.

"What... I... what..." Jack was completely dumbfounded. That should have taken months to heal!

"Maybe your sembelance is... healing?" Ruby suggested.

"Maybe it is." Jack replied.

"What are they? Are they normal to your people?" Ruby asked.

"No, they certainly aren't." Jack answered. "Holy crap, I'm like The Wolverine..." He continued.

"The wolverine?" Ruby inquired.

"He's a superhero. He has claws just like these and heals just like I do." Jack said.

"That makes sense I guess. So he's like a fairy tale character?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Oh, that's cool."

"I've sent the results of your examination of Professor Ozpin, Jack. You are free to go."

"Thanks." Jack said, as he and Ruby left the nurses office. He pulled his claws back in, and the skin healed over them.

"So... that's not messed up at all." Ruby injected.

"Jesus, this whole situation is so messed up."

"What is the situation? Nobody tells me anything."

"I'm supposed to be some leader? No way. I can't. There's nothing special about me. I can't fight, I can't lead and I certainly can't be a king. This isn't my home."

"So... what's your home like?"

"It's beautiful. It's messed up, but beautiful. We fight a lot, but deep down we care for one another."

"Sounds a lot like the four kingdoms."

"And what are they called?"

"Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral. Right now, this is Vale."

"And that's the whole planet?"

"Yep. That's everything."

"How long is a day here? That seems like an incomprehensible small planet."

"Well I guess, but we must spin slower or something. I don't know."

"Yeah."

They kept walking, and Ruby changed the subject.

"So you really don't know anything about sembelance?"

"No."

"Aura?"

"Not a clue."

"The Grimm?"

"No one ever even mentioned anything about Grimm."

"Darn. You got some catching up to do."

"Yeah, I can tell. So everyone goes on about sembelance, what's yours?"

"Speed. I can turn into a bunch of roses and just... zip away."

Jack's eyes widened. Sembelances were super powers!

"So... they are super powers!"

"Sure, if you want."

"What are the other's sembelances?"

"Weiss can summon whatever she wants, Yang gets SUPER STRONG when she's angry, and Blake creates shadow copies of herself!"

"So... You're The Flash, Weiss is Dr Strange, Yang is The Incredible Hulk, and Blake is... there's an X-Man who can do that, I can't remember their name. And I'm The Wolverine!"

Ruby had no words, Jack had completely forgotten that those characters didn't exist here.

"I... erm..."

"Oh, crap. Sorry. I got lost for a second."

"It's okay, things must be pretty tense in that head of yours right now."

"Admittedly? I've been trying to run away from the elephant in the room."

Ruby stopped Jack and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... it's okay. Just vent... teammate."

Jack seemed to consider Ruby's offer of listening to his venting, and took her up on it.

"I have a family. A little brother, two sisters and both parents. They need me. What if I can't get home? I don't want to turn into another missing person poster."

A single tear trickled from Jack's eye.

"Listen to me. Professor Ozpin's like, really smart. I'm sure he can get you back to Earth. You just need to give him time."

Jack sighed.

"I hope. I really do hope that Ozpin can get me home."

"Well, just know you have a friend in Team RWBY for as long as your here."

"Aww, thank you... so much."

Jack was overflowing with emotions. He had been offered a hand in friendship from the only person here who seemed his age. Speaking of which...

"So why does everyone here look older than us?"

"Well I'm 15, but I was exceptional so I got to come here early! How old are you?"

"15, nearly 16."

"Oh wow! So we're the same age then!"

"Huh, I guess."

"Well... that's pretty neat."

"Isn't it just?"

Jack and Ruby got to Team RWBY's dorm. They stepped inside, to find Weiss, Blake and Yang all huddled around a bed, talking. Ruby and Jack stepped inside, and the room went quiet.

"Listen, I want to say I'm sorry for having to sleep in here. I know you guys don't like it, and for that, I'm sorry."

Weiss was the first to respond.

"No, no. It's fine. Don't worry. It's a pleasure to have you." Weiss said in her pert voice. She stuck out her hand to be shook. Jack being awkward, reached down and shook her hand slowly and with a certain lack of finesse.

"Just... screw it. Welcome to the team." Yang stuck her fist out, and Jack pounded it.

Blake stayed silent, and kept her head in a book.

"So formally, I'm Ruby, I'm the Leader extraordinaire, this is Weiss, my total BFFFL, that's best friend forever for life, Yang, the world's greatest big sister and Blake. She's a big talker!" The team grimaced at Ruby's immaturity. Jack however, took a liking to it.

"And I'm Jack. I... don't even know what I'm supposed to say."

"He's a super big softie."

"I'm really not."

"You cried, don't deny it!"

"I cried because my family think I'm missing. And it was one tear!"

"Well don't worry. We will help you get home." Weiss comforted Jack.

"Yeah dude, don't sweat it! We got you man." Yang pep talked.

"I know what it's like to lose people close to you. I'm here for you." Blake added.

"Thanks, Blake." Jack said. "And thanks guys. It's nice to know that even in a new dimension, people aren't complete dicks."

"Oh, everyone here's super friendly."

"So, where do I sleep?"

"Just... put a mat on the floor. Are you okay with that?" Blake said.

"Yeah, sure. Jack replied.

"So you have no clue how to fight?" Ruby asked. If he was some kind of prophesied warrior king, he was going to need to learn.

"Not a clue, no."

"Well we'll get started on that in the morning. But for now, come with me into town. We'll buy you some clothes." Weiss said.

"Wait, no! I just met you, I can't be taking your money."

"Oh come on! Please, I'm rich. I insist." Weiss added.

"Er... okay then."

"Perfect!" Weiss grabbed Jack by the hand, and dragged him out the dorm. "See you later everyone!"

The rest of the team who were left behind looked around at each other.

"I ship it." Offered Yang.

Chapter 5

Weiss arrived back at the room, with Jack carrying all her bags. There were 3 massive bags in each of Jack's hands, and he was sweating carrying the colossal loads.

"When... do we get there...?"

"We're here now. Just put them down there."

Jack dropped the heavy bags full of clothes, and Weiss handed him a T-shirt.

"I believe this is yours."

"Thanks." Jack said, panting.

"So, do you plan on staying in Remnant long?"

"As long as it takes me to get home."

"Ah, I see."

"Jack changed into the shirt in front of Weiss, showing off his average, unwarriorlike physique.

'Could be improved on...' thought Weiss. Jack put on a "Born Leader" t shirt, which was orange with black writing.

"Do you know where they others are?" Jack inquired.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"We gotta find the others. I need more answers."

"Any answers you need you can probably find from me."

"Then when does the new semester start?"

"In two days. The vacations just ending now."

"What do you study here at Beacon?"

"Grimm killing mostly. Some history of Remnant."

"G...Grimm killing?"

"Yeah. We learn how to kill the Grimm."

"And what actually are the Grimm?"

"They're... monsters of darkness. They kill us, so we kill them."

"That... makes no sense."

"Why not?"

"Because they can't exist. I'm sorry, I'm okay with a new world. I can manage a few weird costumes. Hell, I can even go as far as superpowers but evil monsters "of darkness" is where I draw the line."

Suddenly, Ruby burst out of the closet.

"Ah!" Jack shouted.

"Surprise!"

Ruby fell over trying to surprise Jack.

"What are you doing?"

"Scaring you, silly!"

"Why?!"

"I... er... huh. I guess I don't really know."

"What?"

"I guess I just forgot or something."

"How could you?- Forget it. We gotta talk."

"O...Kay."

Jack took Ruby off to the hall.

"How did you make your weapon?"

"What? This? Just simple engineering really."

"Right... because that is not simple engineering. That is a technological wonder that no man, woman or fucking dog could replicate. It is a scythe which in less than 2 seconds can reconstruct itself to become a sniper rifle."

"Is that everything you think it can do-"

"Which also fires magic bullets that burst into flames and electricity."

"Seriously dude, it's possible."

"It's really not. But I want to know where I can get a weapon."

"I guess you could just buy a sword."

"Great. I'll go ask Weiss for some money."

Suddenly, a voice rang out.

"I'm afraid there is no need for you to rely on Ms Schnee's generosity, Mr Hodgson."

"Ozpin...?"

"Please come with me. You too Ms Rose."

"I... er..." Ruby stuttered.

"Please, come."

Jack and Ruby followed Ozpin to the elevator, where he punched in a secret combination.

"I had to confirm you were the chosen one. That's why I couldn't show this to you sooner."

"And how exactly did you do that?"

"The prophecy foretells you having the drive to fight Grimm and get a weapon. When I overheard your conversation I knew it was you. I've waited so long, Jack."

"Ozpin, where are we going...?"

"To the Chamber."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up on a fine Sunday morning, the sun shining and the birds singing. His mother came into the room, with a basket of dirty laundry. She was silent as a mouse, careful not to wake the drowsy teen.

Jack opened his eyes and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the Xbox with stiff morning legs and switched it on. He hobbled back over to his bed and lay down. He reached for his controller and got ready to play video games. As he grabbed the controller off the windowsill, he felt a strange sensation at his left leg.

He pulled the covers back to find a grotesque purple tentacle around his foot. The tentacle started to drag him at a rapid speed out of his bed and along the floor.

"Aah! What the fuck?!" Jack screamed in horror. He tried to desperately grab at his wardrobe but was being dragged too fast to get a hold on it.

Jack grabbed onto the corner of the wall, but was being pulled along the floor with such power that he physically couldn't hold on. He saw a deep purple portal in his parent's bedroom doorway. Jack grabbed onto the door frames and looked back. He saw his entire family try and grab him, but they couldn't quite get to him. He reached for his father's hand, and he was just about to grab it...

But he couldn't quite reach it. He grabbed and pulled but he wasn't close enough. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't good enough. He was dragged into the void, kicking and screaming. And that was when he saw it. In the sky of this purple world, a face. A hideous face, floating in the sky. It was huge, easily intimidating Jack. It appeared to be that of a demonic woman. It cracked a devilish grin and lunged for him.

Jack woke up from the dream with a line of sweat on his brow.

"Well, that got real fast." Jack cursed to himself under his breath.

"Hey man. Nightmare?" Yang piped up.

"Jesus!" Jack exclaimed. He hadn't expected anyone to be awake, let alone the whole team.

"Hahaha!" Yang chuckled to herself. Blake let a snigger, Weiss found it mildly amusing and Ruby let out a slightly louder chuckle than Yang.

"What time is it?"

"NottoolateformeIcangoonforeverandeverandever-" Ruby was interrupted by a punch to the head from Yang.

"We gave her coffee so we could make sure she stayed up." Yang followed up with.

"Correction - YOU gave her coffee. I strongly advised against it." Weiss said, making sure Yang didn't get away with dragging her and Blake into her mess.

"C'mon Weiss! It was a solid idea." Yang retorted. She was met by death stares from Blake and Weiss.

"Well, it seemed like a solid idea at the time..." Yang said, defeated.

"When has cream and 5 sugars ever been a good idea? You know Ruby, even the best decaf could keep her in her toes for days." Blake added.

"Ahh, I see little duckies..." Ruby moaned.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jack asked.

"It can't be anymore screwed up in there than it already is. That much we can all vouch for. Even the rookie. Hey rookie, how are those claws of yours doing?"

"What? How did you guys know? Did Ruby tell you?"

"She never can keep a secret in. Once something 'totally awesalicious' gets in her head it's all she can think about." Said Weiss.

"So, you gonna pop those hush puppies out or are we gonna have to press down really hard on your arm while you sleep?" Asked Yang.

"Well I've heard about how strong you are so I guess I'll just quit while I'm ahead." Jack replied. He began to close his eyes, and the girls heard the sound of squelching. The claws protruded from his knuckles.

"Eew! That's gross!" Weiss shrieked.

Blake appeared to slightly relent under her covers, and Yang was in awe.

"And they just... move out of your arms?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Don't they weigh a ton?"

"Not as much as you might think. I can actually barely feel them."

Suddenly; a knock on the door occurred. Blake climbed out of bed and opened the door, only to be sent flying when a girl with pink hair and a huge hammer flew through the doorway into the room with a giddy smile on her face.

"Didyouguysgetanewrecruitwhereishecaniseehim-" Nora cried.

"Rawr!" Blake yelled as she leapt on top of Nora.

'Was that a... cat?' Jack wondered.

"Do you guys have a cat?" Jack asked. The entire room went silent.

"After all this, we gotta have a talk buddy." Yang replied. She wasn't quite sure if Fauni had been mentioned to Jack yet, or if they had Fauni on his world. Suddenly, people came thundering down the hallway. In the doorway appeared an Asian boy with pink streaks in his jet black hair, a blond boy who seemed rather clumsy from the way he ran, and a graceful elegant girl dressed in a bronze/gold outfit.

"Did you guys see Nora-" Jaune was cut off by the sight of Jack. The whole room went silent. "Who's this?"

"Jaune Arc, Rookie. Rookie, Jaune Arc. Leader of Team JNPR."

"Woah, you guys got a new member of RWBY? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, and check his hands out. Hey Jack, show them the claws."

Silently, Jack raised his knuckles and his claws shot out. He was met with blank faces from JNPR.

"That... is... so cool! Like ohmygodthatsthebestweaponiveeverseeninthe-" Nora was silenced by Ren putting his hand over her mouth to quiet her down.

"I wouldn't call it a weapon. I'd call it a natural defence."

"Dude, that's so cool. All I've got is this sword and shield." Jaune said, unleashing his sword.

"Cool, I've got one too." Jack said, lifting Excalibur. This was the first time JNPR had seen Excalibur, and Pyrrha seemed immediately interested.

"The prophecy..." Pyrrha muttered under her breath. Suddenly, the whole room went quiet.

"What do you know?" Blake asked.

"Woah, woah, woah. What prophecy?" Jaune asked.

"Not much, only the basics. There's a hero, a villain and a sword that looks just... like... that."

"Woah, hold up. I'm all for the hero part but the villain?" Jack asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"For every hero, there is always a foil." Ren said.

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"All the story mentioned was a 'hideous woman with razor sharp teeth'". Jack's eyes went wide, and he began clutching Excalibur a bit more tightly.

"Why? Something to share, Jack?" Weiss asked.

"Ahhh... good morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby awoke with. She didn't know she'd been out for 10 minutes.

"Shh. The adults are talking." Yang interrupted her with.

"I drink semi skilled milk..."

"She... she came to me in my dream. A white skinned woman with three rows of razor sharp teeth and purple tentacles. She smiled at me, and then tried to eat me. Then I woke up."

"And that brings us up to speed?"

"Pretty much. The villain made themselves known. Not much else we can do except wait for her to appear again."

"Then why are we still talking?" Ruby said with a moany voice. "It's 10:30, its past our curfew!"

"We're trying to save the world from a deadly monster and you're thinking about sleep?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"That's Ruby Rose for ya." Yang said. "It is getting pretty late, we should probably all throw in the towel. We can hang out with Jack tomorrow."

"Good idea, I think I'm still jet lagged from teleportation." Jack joked.

Looking around at this friendly group of people, Jack didn't feel so alone anymore in this new world.

"Are you kidding me?"

Jack looked on at Yang Xiao Long in horror.

"Nope! You against all of us in the arena! Booked it for you in an hour! Get ready!"

Jack had showered and got dressed into his leather jacket, and grabbed Excalibur. He examined it's Glagolitic inscriptions, which read "Dubhenn haern am glandeal, morc'h am fhean aiensin". He had no clue what it meant, but next to it was "Excalibur". Yang had already left along with all of Team RWBY.

He strapped Excalibur to his back by the scabbard and made his way to the arena.

Jack attracted a few stares on the way there.

"Woah, who's the new guy?" One girl asked.

"Sweet sword, dude." One guy said as he went past.

"Thanks man." Jack reciprocated as he wandered on his way.

He finally arrived at the arena; a large coliseum in the heart of Beacon Academy. He stepped inside and drew his blade.

"Remember Jack, there's no harm in running away..." he told himself under his breath.

"Hey! You ready?" Ruby yelled to Jack from over on the other side of the arena.

"As I'll ever be..."

"Good. The rules are we fight until one of our auras are depleted. Sembelences are allowed, and you may use any weapon on you right now." Weiss said. Suddenly, Jack was regretting not heading to the Armoury of the Gods and grabbing every piece of tech and magic item in there.

"Remember, it's four against one so It's just for us to gauge your strength. No shame in losing or surrendering." Blake added. Thank god, he thought. He didn't have to get hurt, or at least not too bad.

"Not that we'll give you the chance!" Yang finished with.

Damn, so close. "Now everyone turn on your auras...!" Yang yelled.

"Wait Yang, Jack doesn't have-" Blake tried to warn Yang.

Yang leapt into the air, much to Jack's amazement. He was under the impression that these girls were capable fighters, but not superhuman. He knew about their sembelances but he didn't know that this was their general ability. He was dumbfounded. Yang landed a full strength punch, and Ember Celica unloaded a round into Jack's legs. Yang's full strength, combined with Ember Celica's might, turned Jack's legs into a fine red mist. He was mortified to say the least. He flew back 30 feet, and the now crippled teenager landed on the dusty sand.

No, he wasn't just crippled... he was dead.

"OH MY GOD!" Yang screamed. They all rushed over to Jack's corpse, Ruby in petal form.

"Y-Yang, what did you do?!" Ruby asked, through sobs. Ruby fell to her knees by Jack's side.

"Oh god, I didn't- I didn't mean to! He must not have had his Aura on-"

"He doesn't even have an Aura!" Blake yelled. They were all distraught, they'd killed their new friend in a routine training exercise.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Screamed Weiss as she turned around and threw up.

Yang ran to Jack's side, and fell to her knees.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." Yang cried, as if she was begging for forgiveness.

"Y...yang..." Jack whispered. Yang's eyes shot open, and she started sweating bullets. She crawled close to him. How was he still alive? "Closer..." Jack begged. Yang got very close to him as he drew his last breath.

"Y-yes?" Yang almost whispered through tears. Jack brought his hand up to stroke her hair, and even though she would usually fly off the handle in rage at this, she allowed it as he died. He put his hand on her shoulder, and before he could say anything, he died.

"Oh my god, no..." Weiss cried. Tears were streaming down everyone's face. Ozpin came sprinting in.

"What the HELL did you- Oh god..." Ozpin shuddered. Never one to cry in front of students, he was always thinking about the greater good. "Go quickly! Get the nurse!"

"Wait, professor-" Blake saw activity coming from the aura monitor on her phone. Jack still had no Aura but the bar was shaking on her screen. This had never happened before.

Jack's eyes shot open and his claws shot out.

SNIKT!

Blake looked at her scroll and saw that Jack had full Aura. Jack plunged the claws into Yang's neck, taking a third of her Aura. She got to her feet, and Jack held on. He stabbed her once more in the stomach, and again in the neck. She frantically tried to throw him off, and once all her Aura was depleted she fell to her knees. Jack retracted his claws and lay down on the ground again.

Everyone went silent.

"Oh my god, he's a ZOMBIE!" Ruby yelled. She sped over to him.

"Thatissocooldoyoufeelpaindoyouseeinblackandwhite-"

"Yes and no!" Jack yelled through staggered breaths. "I don't think I'm a zombie, I-" Jack had a revelation. His jeans were still on his waist, despite the fact that his legs had fell out of them. He looked back at his jeans and saw two brand new legs.

"Oh, I knew your healing was good, but this... it's barely been two minutes." Ruby said, in shock.

"I feel energised... protected. Blake, I assume that's my Aura?"

Blake nodded.

"It must have kicked in due to the trauma..."

"Very well then. How are you feeling Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Can't complain, could be dead."

"Are... you okay?" Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, I feel good. Yang?" Jack replied.

"As I said, can't complain."

"Good, now we can get to the real talking point. How the hell were you able to punch someone's legs off?"

"I... just punched you same as I do everyone."

"And to jump that high?"

"You can't?"

"Nobody can!"

"Clearly can because I just did it..."

"Ahem, if I may. Jack, you mean to say you can't perform feats of strength akin to a Remnantian?" Ozpin inquired.

"No earthling can do anything even close to that. That was like superman strength."

"Perhaps you should throw a punch at Ms. Xiao Long."

"Gimme your worst." Yang was clearly eager to see if Jack could hurt her. Her aura was fully replenished and she was ready to go again.

"Remember, no claws, no Excalibur - just you seeing if your strength can compare to ours."

"Got it sir." Everyone stood back and waited for Jack to swing. He threw the hardest punch he could, and...

"Rah!"

His hand bounced off Yang's skin leaving no mark. She was fine.

"Hahaha! Is that all you got? Jack, buddy, if you got a little trouble getting it up I can always try and fix that!"

Team RWBY laughed at this one, Jack included.

"Ms Xiao Long. Okay Jack, maybe it was just Yang's... dexterity. Try on Ms. Rose."

"What? No! I didn't sign up for this..."

Ozpin glared daggers at Ruby.

"I'm not hitting her."

"What? Why?"

"She doesn't want to be punched, so I'm not going to."

"Erm, no... I'm sure it will be fine. Besides, I won't hold it against you."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Yeah! Just... don't hit hard."

"I'll just throw a small one."

"Thanks."

Jack took a step back, and threw a punch at Ruby. She didn't even feel it.

"Oh yeah! I'm the strongest person in the history of ever!" Ruby celebrated to herself. The rest of the team facepalmed.

"Hmm... most interesting. Give it time, I'm sure your strength will develop."

"Will do, thanks sir."

Ozpin swiftly left the arena.

"So, not the kind of morning I had in mind."

Instinctively, Jack went to pull out his phone. He loaded it up, looked at it in wonder.

"Hey... what do you guys reckon the internet on earth will work here?"

"Sure, go for it."

Surely enough, no Earth internet. It loaded up , the search engine for Vale.

"Okay... so no Earth connection."

"Unlucky dude."

"Eh, it was a shot in the dark.

They started walking back to the dorm.

"You got a few lucky hits in. I was in shock." Yang said.

"Mhmm. Sure I did."

"You scared the shit out of us, we thought you were dead!"

"So did I!"

Jack and Yang laughed it off. In his head however, he knew it to be true. If Yang wasn't in shock, then there's no chance he could have gotten those three stabs off without his remnant strength and speed.

"Team RWBY?" Ozpin said, approaching from behind. They all turned at once.

"Yes, Professor?" Ruby asked.

"I think I've figured out why Jack is the way he is."

"Go on."

"Earth's physics are different to Remnant's. Luckily, the portal Jack came through gave him the capability to become as strong and as fast as us. We have our top scientists working on finding another like it, but it seems to be an isolated incident. The scientists say that the portal enhances earthling bodies to the capabilities of a Remnant body"

"And the other way round?"

"What?"

"Well if I'm to go home someday, I'd like to stick to being superman."

"Hmm... I see. There's nothing to suggest that going through the portal the other way would change you back."

"Thank god. Now how do we open these portals?"

"We.. have no clue. They're an enigma, if you will. Something summoned you here, that's all we know."

Your scientists told you that?"

"The prophecy did."

"Got it. And my claws and healing?"

"Also from the portal."

"Interesting. I got another question."

"Go on."

"How strong are Auras? I mean, I got through Yang's in three stabs."

"The Aura is a projection of the mental state. If Yang were thinking normally at the time, it would have been another story."

"Oh, Okay."

"With your Remnant strength though, you could have possibly dealt with Yang's full aura."

"Don't give him any funny ideas, Prof."

Ozpin glared daggers at Yang and her terrible joke.

"That's actually one of her good ones." Ruby whispered in Jack's ear.

"Can't wait to hear the rest."

"You can, trust me."

"But that's all we know. I'm sorry Jack, but it may be that to return home you have to fulfill the prophecy."

"Then how do I go about doing that?"

"The prophecy never said. Just lay low for a while. Enjoy yourself, get to know your surroundings and your team. You'll need the information later."

And with that, Ozpin disappeared.

'Bring Bring!'

The team turned to Weiss.

"Father again." She put the phone back in her pocket, showing no intention to answer.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"Erm, Weiss's father isn't that kind of father." Blake said.

"Oh, I see. Well let's just drop the issue."

"Good thought."

"So what do you guys want to do?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'd like to look round Vale. I hear it's quite nice." Jack said.

"I can vouch for that. They got that new movie in down at the theatres, we could go see that." Yang added.

"Which one?" Blake asked.

"Captain Huntsman. It's a superhero film."

"Like we don't get enough superhero films." Weiss said.

"We get a few of them too." Jack added.

"You know what would be cool? If they would all team up, and go fight a huge villain that they can't beat on their own." Yang suggested.

"Kind of like what we're doing with the Fang lady?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Although we still need to find the other three."

"Erm, guys... the whole superhero team up thing already happened on Earth." Jack interrupted.

"Really? Was it cool?" Yang asked, rather hastily.

"She really likes superhero movies." Ruby said.

"It was awesome, yeah. They called it the avengers. I think I have it on my phone actually."

"I thought you couldn't connect to Earth from here." Blake argued. She had a point.

"It was downloaded, no reason why it shouldn't still be there." Jack pulled out his phone and began to check whether or not The Avengers was on his phone. Sure enough, it was.

"Yep, we got it. You guys wanna watch it tonight?"

"I don't know, we got school tomorrow."

"Aww, come on Blake!" Yang complained.

"It's a film nobody but us will have ever seen."

"Fine, I guess. The book's always better though."

"In this case, It's a comic book."

"Cheap literature."

"I like them..."

"Oh yeah! This is so exciting!"

"I guess it is." Team RWBY stood around, not knowing what to do. "Actually, I've got an idea on what to do next."

"Shoot." Ruby said.

"Red, yellow, black, white..." Jack looked around at everyone. They were beginning to understand what he meant. He looked at his chest with a determined look on his face. "Blue."

"Oh yeah! Let's kit him out!" Ruby yelled, a little too loud.

"This is gonna be fun..." Yang said with a devilish look on her face. Jack was slightly worried.

"I've got some good ideas about this..." Weiss said with a smirk.

Now Jack was pretty scared.

"I think I'm gonna go home and read a little." Blake said wryly. She was met with disappointed looks from Team RWBY. "Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Now Jack was terrified. You know it's gonna be bad when even Blake is excited.

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the overwhelming support so far, please leave a review on this chapter telling me what you guys would like to happen in the next couple chapters! Also don't forget to share the story around with your friends and like it if you enjoyed it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4: Popcorn Time

"So I reckon we just go for what I'm wearing now, but blue?" Jack suggested.

He was met with blank stares from the rest of Team RWBY.

"You see what we're wearing? These are what huntresses wear. You gotta dress like this... but a guy." Yang replied.

"And blue!" Ruby added.

"Can't forget the blue."

"I'll also get some in my hair. I man, you guys have hair to match your colours."

"Ruby has brown hair." Weiss countered.

"Little bit of red in it. I'll just copy that."

"Because Ruby... is really, really cool." Ruby said to herself.

"What was that Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Huh? Nothing, nothing..."

"You sure? Because it sounded just now like you said-"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

Team RWBY entered the armour store on their left.

"This should have what we're looking for." Weiss said. "Now all that's left is for us to pick out something we like for Jack."

"Okay, turn around." Yang said, hastily and excitedly. She was really into this.

After about 10 minutes of his back being turned, he was handed a bundle of clothes.

"Do what you need to do."

Jack went into the changing room, and came out with a very red face. He was dressed head to toe in navy blue leather, and looked like a rich 13 year old trying to imitate Kanye West.

"You have got to be kidding me." He threw it off and handed the clothes to Yang. "I'm never letting you help me with clothes again."

"Aww, but you looked so cute!"

Jack now realised that this was one great big prank pulled on his by the rest of his team. All of Team RWBY burst out laughing, save for Jack, who was already up at the counter.

"Hi, any chance I can get something like this but in blue?" He showed the shopkeeper his Jacket.

"No problem. You a huntsman?"

"Something like that."

"Then I assume you'll want your clothes battle ready?"

"If possible."

"Be right back."

Weiss came over to Jack.

"Don't worry about it, I got it."

"You don't have to, I'll come up with something."

"Nonsense. I insist."

"Are you sure? This sounds expensive."

"Relax, it's nothing."

"Oh... well thanks Weiss. Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it."

The shopkeeper came back with an armoured blue leather jacket, padded protective jeans and blue armoured boots.

"Got some extras for ya. Wait right here." The shopkeeper left momentarily, then came back with an armoured shirt and fingerless gloves. "These gloves will stop any and all cuts or bruises to your hands, and the shirt is added protection."

"Thanks."

Weiss inserted her card, and payed for Jack's armour. The shirt was blue, as were the jeans, jacket and boots. The gloves were white. The shirt had metal lining, giving added protection. The jacket and jeans had metal pads on the knees, shoulders and elbows and the boots had a regal design to them. The metal pads were gold-orange, with fancy red designs accompanying the edges.

"Thank you again." Jack said, picking up the clothes. They all left the shop.

"Where to next?" Blake asked.

"I gotta get those blue tips." Jack replied.

They made their way to the barbers. Jack's hair was short on the back and sides, and long pointing upwards on the top. He had the ends of the hair on the top of his head dyed blue, and they left.

"I gotta say, not half bad." Weiss said.

"This isn't another prank is it?" Jack asked.

"Nah, it actually looks alright." Yang replied.

"So what does everyone want to do now?" Jack asked.

"Captain huntsman anyone?" Yang suggested. The team grimaced at this suggestion.

"Fine, we'll go to Captain Huntsman if it'll shut you up!" Weiss yelled.

"He's just so... handsome..." Yang swooned over the thought of a superhero.

"If what you guys can do is normal I'd love to see what your superheroes are like. You could even take down a few superheroes from Earth."

"Oh, really?" Weiss asked. "What are their names?"

"Batman, Captain America... it depends on your tactics but you could beat a few of them."

"Maybe soon you will too." Ruby said.

"One can only dream." Jack said with an ironic approach.

"C'mon, the movie theatre's just up this way." Yang yelled as she charged on ahead. It was obvious she went here a lot.

Two hours later, the group emerged from the theatre.

"Not worth the 30 Lien." Weiss complained.

"What are you talking about? I thought that was great!" Yang protested. She was very into that.

"The villain wasn't that good." Ruby added.

"Here's my evil plan, hope you don't try and stop me! Nye-he-he!" Blake mocked with her usual dry wit and sarcasm.

"You thought that was good, wait until you see The Avengers."

"But we didn't think that was good." Weiss said.

"Just... trust me, you'll like The Avengers."

"I'll take your word for it..." Weiss conceded.

"It's getting late, we should probably head back."

"Good plan, I wanna head down to the Armoury of the Gods and explore other rooms down there." Jack was met by blank stares from all members of RWBY except Ruby.

"Aww, shoot. Now they all know."

"The hell is the Armoury of the Gods?" Yang asked, slightly annoyed.

"It's this weird room Ozpin showed me and Ruby. It's got all weird weapons only I can use and access. Didn't he mention something about armour too?"

"I think so. We didn't get long down there, but we could all go now and explore together."

"Sounds weird. I'm in!" Yang yelled excitedly.

"I'll bite. Show me this Armoury of the Gods."

"Sure, nothing better to do."

"You guys are gonna freak when you see this place. It has a laser sword!" Ruby said excitedly. She looked at Jack. "And he dropped it."

"It was heavy!"

"C'mon Team! To the Armoury!"

RWBY took off, and arrived at the Armoury of the Gods within 5 minutes. It as situated deep beneath Beacon Academy, and could only be accessed by a special code being punched into the elevator control panel. It was a collection of large rooms, all metallic with some regal ornaments. Jack decided to check out the armour storage, and Ruby stuck to the weapons closet. However, it was more of a chamber than a closet. Yang took a look at the vehicles chamber, and Weiss looked at the Crafting Station. Blake headed to the library.

Jack looked around the armour station. He saw some dark blue hooded armour that looked both technologically advanced yet royal. It looked like Azrael's armour from Batman. He also saw some special heavy duty armour. He saw some Power Armour from Fallout, and a batsuit. He absolutely freaked out when he saw an ARS (Augmentef Reaction Suit) from Vanquish. However, he got changed into his new blue signature outfit when nobody was looking.

"Gotta say, I'm likin' the jacket." He said to himself.

Ruby examined the weapons closet. She was interested at looking at the guns. She saw huge arrays of ranged weaponry, from bows to pistols, from flame throwers to machine guns. There was even the inclusion of a few incredible weapons such as a HILR (High-Impact-Laser-Rifle) in this room.

"If meeting a weapon is like meeting a person then I think Jack is the coolest person I've ever met..." Ruby muttered under her breath.

Yang looked around in awe at the planes and cars in Jack's hangar. He had ships, boats, motorcycles and cars. She examined a motorcycle.

"I prefer Bumblebee." Yang said, with a little bit of jealousy in her voice. Not that she would ever admit it.

Weiss stared at the different pots and pans, the test tubes and chemical supplied in Jack's cabinets. In one cabinet she saw a guide on how to create various "blade oils".

"Interesting. No clue what that is, but... interesting nonetheless."

Blake sat alone in the library, her head buried in a large book called "The Beastiary". The library was easily the biggest room in the whole Armoury. It was chock full of every potentially useful book under the sun. Finally, they all met in the command centre.

"You're never gonna believe what I found! They all said at the same time.

"Okay, we'll go in a circle. I'll go first. I found in the armour station that I have a suit of armour for every occasion."

"I found these badass huge laser rifles!" Ruby pulled out the HILR from behind her.

"Woah!" They all shouted.

"Sorry about the holes in your wall." Ruby apologised.

"I found some sweet rides! Jack, you never said you were a car buff."

"I'm not, but okay."

"I found a crafting station! It looked like you could create bombs and something called Blade Oils."

"No clue what they are, but I guess we'll find out."

"You have the biggest collection of books under the sun. Try this one for example." Blake showed them all the Beastiary. "How to

Kill every Grimm."

"Every Grimm!?" Ruby yelled, shocked by this news.

"Every Grimm, provided you are capable of doing it."

"This may be a terrible time to ask... what the hell are the Grimm again?"

"C'mon, I explained this." Weiss protested.

"We'll come back to that later, it's dark out. And we've got movies to watch." Yang said.

"So we do." Jack agreed.

"To the dorm!" Ruby yelled as she leapt in the air.

Team RWBY arrived at the dorm room just as the sun was setting on the horizon. They changed into their pyjamas (the girls under their covers and Jack in the bathroom) and huddled on the floor. Jack stood his phone up on his old jacket which he was keeping as spare clothes, and told the team what it was about.

"So this film universe is basically a ton of standalone films, and then they all come together in this one."

"Do you have the others? It might be important for the story." Yang asked.

"Sure, I've got them all. Let's start at the beginning, with Iron Man. Then Hulk, then Captain America..."

"Stop talking already and hit play!" Ruby protested.

"Wait!" Jack shouted. He had the whole room's attention. "Two things: JNPR and popcorn."

"I like how he thinks." Whispered Yang to Ruby.

"To Team JNPR's room!" Ruby yelled.

'Knockknockknockknockknock!'

Ruby excitedly banged in JNPR's door.

"WHAT?!" Jaune screamed as he answered the door.

"We got movies." Ruby replied in a meek voice. She was met with silence.

"Well allow me to profusely apologise! You should have led with that!"

"Sorry..."

"Whatcha got?"

"Oh, only the finest superhero from ANOTHER WORLD!"

"Guys! We're going to RWBY's! The new guy brought movies!"

"Woohoo!" Nora screamed as she flipped out of the dorm.

Ren and Pyrrha followed quietly behind.

For the next 8 hours, Team RWBY and JNPR watched Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Captain America and Avengers." There was two hours before school started.

"We should probably try and get what sleep we can. We got about an hour before we should get up." Blake suggested.

"Mbbmalayusuwusiwu..." Ruby mumbled.

"She's done. Speaking of school, what'll you do tomorrow Jack?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, probably just come round with you guys."

"You think the teachers will be cool with that?"

"They'll have to be. Once they see the sword they may understand."

"And if they don't?"

"I'll explain the situation, if Ozpin hasn't already. Goodnight guys."

"Night." Weiss, Blake and Yang all said in unison.

And with that, it was lights out for Team RWBY.

 **Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed the new chapter! If you did, please leave a like and bookmark it to be made aware when the next chapter comes out! I have a hint for the next chapter: RWBYJ VS CRDL!**


	5. Chapter 5: Showdown

Jack opened his eyes on a terrible sight. It was the woman with the fangs, and the purple, medusa like hair.

"Jesus! You again?!"

He was only answered with a growl.

"Well, that's something. At least I'm getting a response."

'Hissss!'

"Argh! Who are you?!"

"I... am..." her voice was thin and raspy, petrifying Jack at the sound of it.

"Y-you can talk?!"

The colossal face got up close with Jack. He could see every pore.

"Weakling... easy." The voice muttered to itself.

"H-hey!"

"Blue... Wolf."

Jack was dumbfounded by this. She couldn't possibly know his colour could she? Jack had a terrified expression on his face. The face flew away out of sight. Jack turned his head around. He couldn't move his whole body as he was just floating in a void. He saw a giant Ruby Rose, hanging with her throat slit.

It was then that Jack realised what Ruby meant to him. He didn't just need her to show him around, he wanted her to be part of his life.

He wanted them all to be a part of his life.

And she was there, dead with her throat slit.

Jack began to scream, then he woke up once again.

"Ahhhh!" Jack yelled as he burst up from his sleeping mat on the floor. He looked around, and saw that only Ruby remained in the room. Everyone else was gone.

"Wonder why they'd just leave her here?" Jack asked himself. He went to check the time on his phone. It read "8:10".

"Oh shit! Ruby! Ruby! Get up!"

"Huh...? Whasagoinon..."

"Shit, she's completely out of it! Must be why my screams didn't wake her up." Jack burst onto his feet and ran for the shower, he got the quickest shower in history, and threw on his armour. He ran to the door, looking to find the others. He saw a post-it note on the door.

'Ruby's coffee - cream 5 sugars!'

"The fuck?! That's the most caffeinated thing I've ever..." He looked back on the sleeping angel that was Ruby Rose one hour into her beauty sleep.

"...Oh."

He also realised how much he swore when he was on his own. He dashed to the espresso machine, surely paid for with Weiss's money.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Jack swore as he made the coffee. He'd never made coffee before, and he was doing pretty good for a first timer. He poured it into a cup and ran over to Ruby. "Don't die... or even worse, don't kill me." He opened Ruby's mouth and poured the coffee in. Sure enough, she woke up.

"Up! Now!"

"...What...?"

"We're late! Let's go!"

"Darn!" Ruby shouted as she ran into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes. She came out 5 minutes later washed and dressed in her school uniform.

"You know what's cool?" Jack asked.

"What?" Ruby replied.

"I did all this in 20 minutes."

"I did my bit in 5."

"I made your coffee."

"Stop talking and run!"

"Where to?!"

"Professor Port's class! Follow me!" Ruby yelled as she turned into a ball of rose petals. Jack stopped dead in his tracks.

"That's new."

He started running again, and soon enough they arrived at Prof. Port's class.

"And... We're here!" Jack yelled, attracting all sorts of attention.

"Ah, greetings Ms Rose, and... who might this be?"

"That's the new member of Team RWBY we were telling you about, sir." Weiss spoke out. She wasn't about to let him go under, he'd been through enough for a few days. Ruby on the other hand, was a different matter.

"And this is our fearless leader. Sorry she's late."

"No matter, I don't hold it against them. Tell me, new member of RWBY, what is your name?"

"Jack, sir. Jack Hodgson."

"Well, Jack Hodgson, that certainly is some interesting steel on your back. Mind if I take a quick peek at it after class?"

"By all means sir." Jack and Ruby took their seats. "Thanks for covering for us." Jack whispered to Weiss.

"Don't. I did what was right. You've been through enough for now."

"Thanks. And I'm not done yet. I can still go on."

"You'll have to." Ozpin said. Wait, Ozpin? Where did he come from?

The whole team RWBY turned round to look at Ozpin. "Don't mind me, just seeing how the new boy's getting on."

"Very well." Port continued the lecture.

"After this, we'll go to the Emerald Forest. I think it's time for Jack's initiation, don't you girls?"

"Oh yeah." Yang silently celebrated. She was pumped to head back there and fight some Grimm.

The lecture continued on, with Port delving into another one of his stories. All of Team RWBY was getting bored, except for Jack who was listening intently. This was all new and incredibly exciting to him, after all.

"Alright, class is over. On your way." Jack walked down to Professor Port.

"Hi sir. You said you wanted to see Excalibur?"

"...Excalibur?"

"Yeah. That's it's name."

"Oh... I see." Port examined the runes and inscriptions on the blade.

"Young man, this is some of the finest steel I've ever seen it. These runes... do you know what they mean?"

"Erm... no, sir."

"Go see Dr. Oobleck. He could decipher them for you."

"I will when I have time. Thank you sir."

"Hurry along now, wouldn't want to keep old Ozpin waiting."

"I guess not."

Jack ran along to catch up with the rest of his team.

"So what's this initiation?"

"Something we put all new students through, usually solo. But since you don't have the training or power of a huntsman in training, you're going through it with your team."

"Alright, well I appreciate it."

"Good. After lunch you can begin. Your goal will be to get to the podium. The podium is usually where teams are chosen but this time it will simply serve as a pick up point.

"Sounds good."

"Well, on your way to lunch."

"Bye professor Ozpin, see you later!" Ruby cheerily yelled.

Team RWBY sat at the lunch table. They all had hamburgers, and Jack was eating his rabidly.

"You know, it's hard to think that it's at least two days since he had food." Blake said.

"I know. Look at him go!" Weiss replied. Looking at him ravenously munching a hamburger, he clearly had been hungry. Soon enough, he was finished.

"Wow, you just have been really hungry!" Ruby assumed.

"Yeah, I was. Truth be told, I didn't really notice it until I saw the food. Walking up in a new world will do that to you." Jack admitted.

"Maybe it's the healing?" Yang suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"So what do you guys think Ozpin has planned for us?" Blake asked.

"He said initiation. That just means he'll be shooting us off catapults and dropping us in Emerald Forest."

"Wait, catawhatnow?"

This wasn't good.

"Yeah. Catapults. You shoot things with them?"

"Yeah, but... us?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"We've all got auras. We'll be fine. And besides, we can use our guns as propulsion and lower ourselves down slower."

"But I just have a sword. And no idea how to use it."

"Well... better figure something out dude. And don't worry, if you fall, I'll catch you!"

"My knight in shining armour..."

Seeing that everyone had finished except for Ruby, (who was savouring her delicious burger) he decided to address the elephant in the room. Not yet though, he didn't want to scare Ruby.

"So, the winter formal... who are you guys thinking of taking?" Yang asked, fire in her eyes.

"I don't know, it's still a ways off yet." Blake responded, unsure.

"C'mon, there's really nobody...?" Yang said with a seductive expression.

"Nope. Not really."

"Oh... okay." Yang murmured, defeated.

Team JNPR arrived at the table.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Jaune greeted the group.

"Hey! Er... John, is it?"

"Jaune, but close enough. How are ya man?"

"I'm good bro, how are you?"

"Could be worse. Gotta head into a forest later, could die."

"The Emerald forest?"

"Yeah. You know it?"

"Yeah, Ozpin launched us off catapults into it!" Jack and Jaune laughed.

"Oh god, that was you guys? How the hell did you survive that?" Jack asked through laughs.

"Pyrrha here shot me to a tree!" Jaune and Jack were losing their shit, talking about how ridiculous it was that Ozpin would launch teenagers off of catapults.

"Oh god, there's two of them." Yang noticed. Team RWBY and JNPR turned to look at Jack and Jaune, who were laughing heartily. Suddenly, CRDL wandered over, eyeing the pair.

"I can't wait to unlock my Remnant strength though. I'll be a god among men."

"Wait, wait, wait, Remnant strength?" Jaune stifled through laughs.

"Yeah, apparently it's how you guys can go toe to toe with friggin' Goku when your auras are on." Jack laughed as he explained to Jaune.

"Goku sounds so stupid, I'm not even gonna ask who he is." Jaune joked, his laugh dying down. "Huntsman strength makes more sense. Normal people can't do this stuff."

"Huntsman strength it is then!" Jack agreed cheerily. CRDL got within eyeshot of Jaune.

"Oh, crap. Get your head down dude, Cardin's coming this way."

"What? Who's Cardin-"

Cardin grabbed Jack by the hair and pulled his head back.

"Hey Jauney boy. Who's your boyfriend?" Cardin mocked in a faux-high pitched voice.

"Cardin..." Jaune muttered in greeting.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Who the hell is this guy?"

"He's Jack. He's new."

"Oh, I see." Cardin said with a devious smile on his face. He yanked Jack round to face him. "Fresh meat."

"Hey handsome." Jack struck a mischievous smile, and kissed out at Cardin.

"Oh, a funny guy huh? Don't worry. We got ways to-"

"To get me goin'? Thanks babe, but I'm spoken for."

"Whatever, fag." Cardin murmured as he shoved Jack back into his seat. Team CRDL waltzed away to their table.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Yang asked with fire in her eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Jack responded, confused.

"You said you're spoken for." Blake answered. Damnit, she was in on this too.

"So tell us, who speaks for ya?" Yang finished with. They were tag teaming him.

"Oh, that." Jack looked around the table, his eyes finally landing on Ruby. He imagined... something with her. He could definitely see it, but he never had the best luck when it came to girls. He never thought himself good enough for anyone before, why start now? "No one. It just got him to shut up."

"Clever." Pyrrha added.

"Who's that clown?"

"Cardin Winchester and his team. Class clowns, and bullies to boot." Ruby said. She stifled a yawn. It was clear that she was still tired after her 1 hour sleep.

"You alright Rub?" Yang asked, concerned for her baby sister.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine."

"Okay..." Yang wasn't entirely convinced. Yang had a very mothering relationship with Ruby.

"I don't like the look of him." Jack admitted.

"Who does, with that ugly face?" Jaune added. There must be some bad blood there, Jack thought.

"Woah, kitty's got claws." Jack joked. Blake glared daggers at him. "Woah! What did I do?"

"Blake, he doesn't know yet." Yang stroked Blake's head affectionately.

"Oh, yeah." Blake

"Know what?" Jack inquired.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all..." Yang answered, grinning goofily and rubbing her hair.

Suddenly, the school bell rang for class.

"Ugh! Dr Oobleck is the worst! He's so boring, and he talks too fast..." Nora complained. They must be talking about the same Dr Oobleck that the professor pointed him towards.

"I gotta see him at some point." Jack said.

"Well come with us now, we all have him!" Jaune replied.

"We can't, Professor Ozpin wants to take Jack to the Emerald Forest."

"Oh, okay. We'll see you later dude." Jaune waved bye.

"See ya bro!" Jack waved back.

And then it was just Team RWBY.

"So, you and Jaune are getting pretty buddy-buddy, huh?"

"Great minds think alike."

"Oh, you're a great mind now are you?" Blake flashed Jack a friendly smile.

"Hate to be rude, but if you're in the same boat as Jaune then you are certainly not a great mind."

"I don't know dude, he seems cool."

"He keeps asking me out after I said no. That's the opposite of cool."

"At least his intentions are pure."

"I guess. Could be worse."

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Well, we are right now so out with it." Blake reminded him.

"No, in private."

"I... don't see anyone around."

"No, without..." Jack pointed to Ruby, who was asleep against the table.

"Oh. I did notice a distinct peace and quiet in the universe." Weiss mocked. Jack took off his leather jacket and lifted up Ruby's head. He tucked his jacket under it, making it into a sort of makeshift pillow. He gently set Ruby's head down on it and dragged Yang, Weiss and Blake out the door.

"Listen, I had another dream tonight." The girl's ears perked up.

"Go on." Yang said, slightly concerned.

"It was the same as the last one, where I saw the woman with the fangs again. Except for two details."

"They were?" Weiss asked.

"First off, the woman spoke to me in broken English.

"What did she say?" Blake was curious.

"She said something like 'weakling, blue wolf". Can't remember the rest. But then I saw something terrifying."

"Jack... what was it?" Yang asked, her voice trembling. Jack pointed to the sleeping Ruby, and motioned to his neck. He drew his finger across his neck. It was obvious this had been weighing on him all day, and it had also traumatised him.

"Oh, god..." Yang covered her own mouth, and hugged Blake who hugged her back. Weiss looked deeply scared.

"It wasn't like a vision or a prophecy or anything, it was more like a warning." Team RWBY continued to discuss it, as Ruby slept in the cafeteria. It was now completely empty except for Ruby, and Team CRDL who had been hiding round a corner.

"Ruby... Ruuuby..." Cardin announced in a sing-songy voice.

"Who... who's there?" Ruby muttered. She had now woken up. Sky made a dash for Crescent Rose, and Ruby grabbed his hand. Cardin hit Ruby in the side of the head, and in her tired daze, she let go of the scythe.

"Ah-mmfm!" Ruby tried to scream but Cardin covered her mouth.

"Listen up, you're gonna tell us who the new boy is. You're gonna tell us everything you know about him, or we're gonna break you."

"N-never... get away from me!" Ruby bit down on his hand, and Russel kicked her in the ribs. She keeled over. Dove grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head into the table in front of her. She was too tired and flustered to turn on her aura.

"The hard way." Cardin said. For some reason, he wasn't thinking like himself. It was as if some outside force was influencing and controlling him. Cardin threw Ruby to the ground, who proceeded to turn into rose petals and attack Sky Larke. She stole back Crescent Rose and turned on her aura. She was ready for a fight.. Jack, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood round discussing Jack's dream. Ozpin came around the corner.

"Girls? Jack? Where's Ruby?"

"Sleeping in there for a minute, sir. With my Jacket."

"Excellent. Girls, get changed out of your uniforms and into your gear. Jack, go get your jacket and Ruby."

"On it. See you guys in a minute."

"See ya." The girls waved goodbye.

"I'll meet you by the helicopter."

"Helicopter? Awesome."

Jack reentered the cafeteria, and drew his sword. He ran over to his blue leather jacket and slipped it on. He stood with Ruby Rose, ready to take on CRDL. Suddenly, Cardin saw Jack and looked angry. Cardin walked over to Jack who marched over to Cardin. They shoved each other, as CRDL surrounded the two of them.

"You good?"

"Oh yeah." Ruby replied, determined. She was, after all, a cute girl with a death wish.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Jack said to Cardin.

"I don't know what you're talking about, she attacked us!"

"Did not! I was asleep!"

"Cardin, come on. We both know she was asleep."

"Listen up. You think you're a tough guy, huh? Come to the practise arena at 3. We'll show you what tough guys look like.

"We'll be there." Jack replied. They squared up to each other, and CRDL disbanded.

"They... are going down!" Ruby threw her fist up in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Jack and Ruby high fived, and headed back to their dorm room. The rest of Team RWBY were there waiting for them.

"Where have you been? Do you know how long we've been waiting?" Weiss gave them both an earful as soon as they walked through the door.

"Weiss!" Ruby outstretched her arms and gave off a goofy grin. Jack gave a cheesy thumbs up.

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"I'm fighting CRDL."

"What? When?" Weiss looked shocked.

"The arena, Glynda's class."

"Oh, crud..." Yang put her head in her hand.

"And I have to do it alone."

"You'll die!" Blake expressed her concern.

"We could take CRDL, but all you have is Aura! You can't match a huntsman in strength or skill." Weiss complained. The atmosphere was tense in the dorm room.

"I know, and we've got a few hours to change that."

He was met with silence from the whole room, followed by the entire team's raucous laughter.

"You know we trained all our lives to get to our current skill level? You can't just do that in a couple hours." Weiss looked standoffish.

"Maybe so, but if I can just get my huntsman strength then I can the biggest gun in my armour and let that do the talking." Ruby's face lit up at the mention of a big gun.

"Well then, let's get started." Yang punched her fists together.

Jack opened his eyes on the floor of the practise arena, which was a modern, technological podium.

"Shit, Yang! Do you have to punch so hard?"

Yang looked displeased. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"...Nope..." Jack staggered to his feet. "So I can take the hits... that's a start." Ruby, Weiss and Blake watched from the sidelines.

"Come on Yang!" Ruby shouted to her older sister.

Yang ran after Jack, who staggered over to Excalibur. Yang began unloading Ember Celica on her teammate, who actually managed to block the first shot with his sword. Yang looked confused, then angry. She unloaded punch after punch, a few of which were actually dodged or blocked.

"You're definitely getting better!" Ruby shouted to him.

"Thanks!" Jack cheered back. Not looking at his attacker, Yang came out of nowhere and socked him in the jaw with a shotgun blast, which would have taken any earthling's head off.

"Still getting used to that..."

"C'mon, man, I'm pumped up! Get back in the fray!"

Jack tightened his hold on his sword and ran at Yang. He twirled it above his head and slashed down at Yang, who hastily blocked it with her wrist. Jack moved his sword down and swung at Yang who moved out of the way with ease.

"Way too slow, dude."

"Up yours. Take this."

Jack leapt into the air with a contender for worst jump ever by Remnant standards. Not bad by Earth standards though. He swung his sword down with all the force he could muster and brought it down hard on Yang's shoulder, taking a tiny bit of her aura with it. Yang looked upset for a moment, then looked him in the eye and burst into laughter, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"T-that was the worst jump I've ever seen! What the hell was that?!" Yang demanded through stifled laughs.

"That was a good jump!" Jack countered. He still wasn't even close to a Huntresses level.

"Sure, if you're a paraplegic." Yang gave him a playful shove.

"Doesn't change the fact that I'm still not unlocking my strength. CRDL's gonna kill me."

"Not if we fight with you!" Ruby yelled from the sidelines."

"Absolutely not. How's your head?"

"Sore, it's hard to think straight."

"Exactly. Your aura wasn't on so it won't heal that. You need to rest, CRDL is supposed to hit hard."

"Wait!" Weiss yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be some warrior-king? Can't you just take charge of Team RWBY for this fight?"

"I-I've never led anyone before! I'd have no idea what I'd be doing!"

"Just let it come to you naturally. If you're as good a leader as the prophecy says, it'll just happen in the moment." Ruby told him. Maybe she had a point.

"Y-you guys would really be okay with this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Team JWBY for the win!" Yang yelled. The rest of the team cringed.

"It doesn't have the same ring to it." Blake complained.

"You too, Blake?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever. JWBY is a go!" Jack pumped his fist up in the air and cracked a grin. He drew his blade, and looked at Ruby. So I guess we'll let you know how it goes?"

"You better." Ruby said, a spark in her eyes.

The practise arena. JWBY could hear the roars of the crowd coming from the stands. It was either glorious or deafening depending on who you ask.

"Yang, Yang!" Weiss whisper-yelled.

"Yeah?" Yang whispered back.

"Let Jack do most of the heavy lifting here. We went easy on him but CRDL won't. Don't take down your opponent, just keep them busy until one of them smashes Jack into the dust. Glynda'll call the match, and Jack may have his strength."

"That's... a really smart move. Alright. Hey, Blake!"

Yang told Blake what Weiss told her, and threw open the doors to the arena. The whole school had shown up to see the new kid fight.

Clash!

Jack raised his sword to meet Cardin's. WBY had separated the 3 others and were keeping them busy. Weiss was daintily dancing around Dove during just enough dust to keep him incapacitated. Yang was holding Sky down and punching him, and Blake swung around Russel too fast for him to land a hit. Jack meanwhile, was down to half Aura without even making a scratch on Cardin. Cardin shoved Jack to the ground, and Jack got back up again just in time to take another slash to the face from Cardin. Another segment of his aura depleted. This sent him sprawling to the ground, a blood smear down his face.

"You guys!" Jack yelled for assistance.

"We're busy!" Weiss shouted back.

Cardin brought his mace down on Jack again... and again... and again. Jack's face was bleeding like hell, and he couldn't bring himself to get up. Cardin just kept beating him over and over again, smashing his face into a pulp. Suddenly, Dove's eyes began to glow purple. Then Russel. Then Sky. This wasn't a semblance... this was something darker. Something twisted. Yang felt her limbs tense up and she was left unable to move. The three made their way over to Jack and Cardin, whose eyes were also purple. They all brought their weapons down on Jack at once, and smashed away until his aura was no more. In the stands, Ruby stood up. She unleashed Crescent Rose and was about to jump into the fray when Pyrrha tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing!? I have to help them!"

"Ruby, no! There's something off about them, look at their eyes! Something's not right, you'll die!"

Ruby tried to struggle, but after a while began to give up. All that were left were her screams and tears as her new friend was beaten beyond recognition by the school bullies. The three girls were frozen, just awaiting the same fate that awaited Jack. They managed to look down at Jack. He was surely dead.

A moment of silence throughout the arena. A deadly silence.

"Hggrrah!" An echoey, almost supernatural voice rang throughout the arena. Cardin, Dove, Sky And Russel all flew off Jack, Who now had glowing blue eyes and all his wounds repaired completely.

Ozpin stood up from his spectator seat. This wasn't Jack. It didn't even sound like him. Jack raised to his feet, slightly hunched over and almost animalistic in nature. He didn't talk, only growled. The arena was in silence.

"Cute." The voice echoed. Jack picked up Excalibur, and ran at the terrified Russel Thrush. Russel threw a slice over his head with his right dagger, and whereas Jack only minutes ago didn't have the strength to defend himself, he now grabbed Russell's arm with both hands, dropping his sword, and brought his arm over his shoulder. Jack judo-threw Russel so hard he flew about 10 feet. It was then Ruby noticed the screen. His aura was back up to full.

Jack grabbed Excalibur and charged Sky. Sky took a stab at Jack with his halberd, which was easily and quite acrobatically dodged with a limbo-like backwards bend by Jack, who then brought himself back up and with seemingly supernatural proficiency, took about 10 successful swings at Sky within 3 seconds.

"This kid just keeps getting weirder..." Ruby muttered to herself.

Sky fell to the ground, his aura now in the red zone. Jack laid eyes on Dove and broke into an animalistic sprint. The glowing eyed boy brought down his sword with a speed that not even Pyrrha Nikos could comprehend. Normally Jack was weak and afraid of combat, but this new, supernatural Jack... he had the skill to overpower even the most well regarded huntsmen and huntresses. Jack knocked Dove 10 feet into the air and leapt up after him. Jack slashed and sliced away until Dove fell to the ground, motionless with barely any aura left. Jack Saw Cardin Winchester and began to stroll towards him, no emotion in his face. By now the crowd was cheering for Jack. Jack spun his sword around his arm, and grasped it tightly, taunting Cardin who attempted to strike Jack with his mace. Three times he missed before Jack put him out of his misery. He made a special sign with his fingers, and the crowd saw a strange white triangle appear above Cardin's head. Cardin fell to the ground.

"Axii!" Jack yelled. He looked around at the magically comatose Cardin, the broken Dove, the beaten Sky and the terrified Russel. He looked at Weiss, Blake and Yang amazed as they were released from their trance.

"How... how did you do that?" Weiss asked.

"I... I..." The blue faded from Jack's eyes and he fell to the ground.


	6. Recovery

Jack awoke on his mat in his team's dorm. He had a headache that could kill but felt much stronger and formidable than he used to.

"What the hell was that out there man?" Yang questioned, waking him up fast. He hastily sprung out of bed, bags under his eyes and a small scar above his eye. He remembered getting it. It was from being struck by Cardin. He couldn't remember anything leading up to his passing out however.

"You what now?"

"Why... what... Grr!" Yang paced away. Weiss stomped in.

"How did you do that? What happened with your eyes? Why did we freeze?"

"Back up, back up! Where's Ruby?"

"She... is off talking to Ozpin about answers. The answers you aren't giving us!"

"Tell me what happened. I remember being pummelled by CRDL, then everything went dark. And then... I woke up here."

"You... really don't remember?" Blake asked. She was sitting atop her bed, buried in a book.

"No!"

"Your eyes glowed Blue. CRDL's eyes glowed purple... we couldn't move, no matter how much we tried. You weren't affected... it was like an overdrive mode. You terrified Russel Thrush, beat Dove Bronzewing and Sky Larke into yesterday and... did something to Cardin. The nurses can't figure it out." Weiss sat on her knees across from Jack.

"Could you describe it? What I did?"

"It was like a... spell."

"A What?"

"A spell, okay? Like it was a coma spell."

"I don't think it was a coma spell." Blake chirped up.

"What did I do exactly?"

"You made... this sign." Weiss mimicked the Axii spell. "And then you went... Axii!"

"Okay, let's try this..." Jack copied what Weiss did, then yelled the chant. Weiss's eyes went white and glowed. Blake almost dropped her book in shock.

"I... how..." Yang was dumbfounded, but not as dumbfounded as Jack.

"C-coffee?" Jack asked. It was all that could enter his head at the time.

"How do you take it?" Weiss sounded submissive, almost dejected.

"I... uhh... just make yourself some." Jack scooted away from Weiss in fear. She slowly and cumbersomely got to her feet and poured herself a cup of coffee. The white glow vanished from her eyes.

"I... I don't understand. I wanted to, I-"

"I'm sorry, Weiss. If I'd known what it would do I wouldn't have done it."

"I-it's fine. At least I have coffee."

Then it hit Jack.

"Ugh!" Jack fell to the ground, clutching the arm he cast the spell with.

"What's wrong?"

"It just feels tired. Gimme a second." He got up, shaking the arm back to life. At that moment, Ruby burst through the door with Ozpin walking casually behind.

"So you've awoken." Ozpin states. He never entered the room, only stood in the doorway. "Although I suppose it's been even more of a figurative awakening than a literal one."

"Apparently so." Jack squinted his eyes, standoffishly.

"We call it the Blue Wolf Semblance. It's a... Last stand if you will. An emergency protocol. You possess peerless skill, unwavering resolve and unconquerable might while in this form."

"So I really did obliterate CRDL?"

"Between us five, they never really stood a chance. What did concern me though was when you three girls froze. I saw it on the replay cam. Purple eyes... it is our belief that this was the influence of Jack's enemy. Our enemy."

"Jesus, if they have a reach that far... none of us are safe."

"Not accurate. There's a theory that whoever is part of Jack's inner circle cannot be directly affected. We can be frozen, but not controlled. And direct eye contact with him will break the spell."

"So I'm the key to all this."

"It's always been the case. Now, I understand that your Blue Wolf personality has knowledge of the five spells?"

"Is That Axii?"

"Not just Axii. You have Aard, Igni, Axii, Quen, Yrden... all with different effects."

"How do I-"

"You should confront the Armoury of the gods to learn more."

"Speaking of which, I have a pretty cool name for this Armoury. A name that reflects it's grace and glory."

"The Jack-Cave!" Ruby cheered gleefully.

"As much as I love that, and I friggin' love that, no. The Armoury of the gods will now be called... Camelot!"

He was met by silence and blank stares. "Oh yeah, Camelot is King Arthur's fortress. Since we have the same named sword... I thought it'd be pretty cool."

"Very fair, young man. I'll leave you kids to yourselves." Ozpin walked away, shutting the door behind him.

"You have a scar on your head." Ruby pointed out, innocently.

"What?" Jack questioned. He got up purposefully and strode over to the mirror, where he saw his scar on his temple. "This is so cool."

"The first of many as a huntsman buddy!"

"You're one of us now. A huntsman in training."

"Lord knows I now have the strength for it."

"The problem now is… everything else.". Yang cracked a sly grin.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack had a cautious, skeptical look on his face.

"I mean you're lacking in certain… other departments."

"You're speaking gibberish. I'm already a superhuman."

"I mean sure, but you have no training. Sure you have an advantage, but... screw it. Show me your sword stance."

Jack grabbed his sword, right hand on top of left and pointed it at Yang. "Stand a little closer to the ground, and take your damn hands off each other. Geez."

Jack feebly did as yang said, stumbling his way through her instructions.

"Like this?"

"Good. Now swing."

Jack spun the sword over his head and swung at Yang with lightning speed. She barely avoided his strike.

"And I knew that was coming... wow."

"You could be a useful member of the team, Jack Hodgson."

"Hopefully so! So what do you guys wanna do the rest of the day?"

"Well tonight we have team plans- oh, I guess we should probably tell you about them. You're a member now after all."

"Yeah, tell me all your secret plans!" Jack bounced with pseudoexcitement.

The team looked at one another before Ruby sat down with Jack on his mat.

"There's a criminal going around. A powerful one. His name is Roman Torchwick, and he's involved in a super duper big conspiracy. We're going to split up and investigate him.

"Cool? So fill me in a little more. Anything concrete?"

"Well Ruby got hit in the face by him so is that concrete enough?"

"I had him!"

"You wish you had him."

"You'll get him back soon enough, Ruby." Jack said.

"I didn't get hit in the face..."

"So when are we doing this?"

"Tonight, at 7."

"So we have a couple hours?"

"Yeah. We could... plan now if you guys want?"

Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the room.

"Okay, So Blake. Where do you wanna go?"

"I think that because I'm a... you know. I'll head to the white fang meeting. They're supposed to be unveiling something big tonight."

"Does someone mind...?"

"The white fang are a terrorist organisation-"

"They never used to be that way."

"But they are now. Blake used to be... in good with them."

"Blake, I think it's just easier to tell him."

"What? Tell me what?"

"...I'm not human."

Jack was silent.

"What?" Jack let out a slight chuckle. Blake undid her bow and the laughter faded from Jack's face as he lay eyes on Blake's cat ears. "...the hell?"

"I'm a Faunus. They're not human, but the two races are similar."

"Jesus..."

"I have faced a lot of racism for what I am, which is why I wear this bow. To hide my true nature."

"That's... so sad..."

"Don't think about it. I'm still Blake."

"Yeah, I... I know. I assume the white fang are Faunus as well?"

"Yes. They fight for Faunus equal rights."

"Sometimes literally."

Jack was noticing the palpable tension between Blake and Weiss. He thought best not to inquire. 'Better change the subject.' Jack thought.

"So where do I go?"

"You can go... with Yang, to Junior's bar." Yang's face lit up when Ruby mentioned Junior.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked, a wry smile forming on his face.

"I guess you could say that."

"We can go to the library, and download the Schnee files on the dust robberies." Weiss said to Ruby.

"Aww, I wanna go to the CCT!"

"The library's easier though."

"Oh please Weiss!" Ruby begged.

"Oh, fine! You pest..."

"Thanks you!" Ruby cracked a cheesy, almost childlike grin.

"I have an idea. I'll go down to Camelot and root through the weapons there.

"I'll come with." Yang said. "I saw some pretty cool stuff down there we could use in the vehicles locker."

"Awesome! Sounds good."

"We'll see you guys soon then?"

"You know it. And with a ton of guns."

Ruby almost shivered with happiness at the thought. Jack and Yang waved the rest of the team off as they made their way to the elevator.

"So Ozpin just... give you the key to this place?"

"Yeah. Although he keeps spouting this 'it was already mine' mumbo-jumbo, it's quite confusing."

"Wish Ozpin would just give me millions of Lien worth of fortress..."

"At least you have the skill to use most of what's in here. Ruby mentioned that I dropped my-"

"Like a dumbass."

"Yeah. A dumbass with an ancient sword and millions of pounds- Lien worth of weapons."

"Pounds? Like the weight?"

"No, like British currency."

"What's it like there, anyway?"

"Where, Britain? It's... cold. Lots of farmers."

Yang stared at him with a scowl on her face. "That's the vaguest description of the Home country someone's left behind I've ever heard."

"Fine. We have a lot of cows."

"C'mon dude."

"And... we have a queen."

"So it's a kingdom like Vale?"

"Sort of."

The elevator dinged as Jack and Yang arrived at the Camelot Armoury.

"So should we look at the guns first?"

"Why?"

"You don't have a gun. At range you'd be useless. You already are but-"

"Oh, thanks Yang." Yang punched Jack in the arm in a playful manner."How does that not shoot me?"

"I have control, dude. I'm not running around with two miniature shotguns and no way to control if they fire or not."

"I guess that makes sense-"

"Total sense!"

"Okay, Okay, that makes total sense."

"Damn right."

"So you see anything you think we could use in particular?"

"That."

Yang pointed to a motorcycle, with a black body and matching brown handlebars and seat.

"Oh my god..." Jack put his right hand over his forehead, partially in excitement and partially in fear of motorcycles.

"I think I know the perfect name for it." Yang winked at Jack.

"Shoot"

"Roadrunner."

"Like the bird?"

"Yep."

"Do you even have those here?"

"They're rare, but they're in Vacuo."

"On Earth we have them in Mexico. There's this little cartoon, this coyote - like a scary dog - tries to hunt the roadrunner using all kinds of machines to try and do so." Jack slowly caressed the tan leather seat as he spoke. His eyes were fiery with adventure.

"I hate coyotes."

"This one's kind of cute, and the roadrunner goes 'Meep Meep' and runs off."

"It must be good to have TV like that. Back home with Dad we got like 2 channels, they were so bad. It was just the news and this crappy cartoon show."

"I used to love cartoons as a kid. I watched them with my brother on a Saturday morning."

"I did the same sort of thing with Ruby."

"You two are half sisters right?"

"Yeah, our dad's the common parent."

"This may be a terrible question to ask, but where are your moms?"

"Ruby's is... dead. Mine is... missing."

Jack put his hand over his mouth. This was the kind of harsh world he arrived in. "Jesus Yang, I'm... so sorry."

"Nah man, it's fine. You didn't do anything wrong. It's fine to ask because I'm fine with it in the first place. Someday I'll find her. I know it."

"That's a really good outlook to have. Hope."

"Yeah. I guess..." Yang looked unconvinced.

"So we could use the bike, and what else?"

"Maybe this?" Yang showed Jack to the guns section. She saw a golden, steampunk looking gun and beneath it, the tag "The Holy Grail".

"Sounds weird. Let's grab it!"

"The Holy Grail... this must be powerful." Jack grabbed the gun and watched as it reconstructed itself into a pistol.

"Woah!" Jack dropped the gun.

"Way to go. Drop the holy Whatever."

"Grail, and it just... jesus!" Jack picked up the holy grail. "The weird thing is, I was thinking how useful a pistol would be. Just a little gun. Let's try a shotgun." Jack thought hard, and sure enough the holy grail began to reconstruct itself into a shotgun.

"Just a word of advice, keep that away from Ruby."

"She'd adore something like this."

"I know. That's why."

"Let's go arm up a little more." Jack wandered with Yang to the gadgets section.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should use some of these things." Yang picked up little bauble like objects.

"The fuck are they?"

"They look like grenades I think. They probably explode."

"We can only try them in the field. I'll grab this belt." Jack strapped a holster like belt around his waist, and equipped the grenades. He grabbed some ammunition as well, using a whole variety of dust and regular bullets.

"One last thing to do. I'll see you in a bit Yang."

"Wait' I'm going?"

"If that's cool with you, I'm just going to read through my library for a bit. Learn my little... finger spell things. There are only five, so I'll meet back up with you guys in the dorm room soon enough, okay? In the meanwhile, maybe get changed or something?"

"Yeah, I was gonna do that anyway. See you, man."

"Bye, Yang."

For the next half an hour, Jack studied up on the Holy grail and his signs. RWBY got changed into some of their other clothes. They were ready for their mission.

Chapter 13

"Who's this clown?"

"This is Sun Wukong. He's a Faunus, like me."

"Is that a... monkey tail?"

"Yeah? And what, dude?" Sun looked at Jack with a scowl.

"Enough, Sun. What are you even doing here?" Blake asked.

"I heard you guys were doing something cool. I want in."

"No, Sun. This is a... team thing."

"Yeah, and?"

"Pfft, Fine. You can come with me to the white fang meeting. I'll let Ruby brief everyone."

"Okay! So! Weiss and I are going to the CCT, that's the central communication tower to Jack, to retrieve files on the dust robberies in town. Blake and Sun, you two are headed to the white fang meeting to intercept plans and to try and see who they're working with. Jack and Yang, you two are headed to Junior's bar, a local crime boss's hangout to see what he knows."

"Oh, fun. We're going to die."

"Relax, he's used to normal people. Not hunters." Yang said.

"Still getting used to that."

"Seriously, what's the deal with this guy?" Sun asked, getting impatient.

"Plus, he owes me a favour."

"So we should be fine."

"Basically."

"Sun, just wait. I'll tell you later."

"Damn Blake, fiiine."

"So we should probably get going then. Meet back here for 9?"

"Yeah, see you then."

"Stay safe, guys." Jack flashes a smile to Ruby, who returned it with a devilish smile of her own.

Jack and Yang sat on Bumblebee and Roadrunner. Yang started up the ignition, while Jack remained still.

"What's wrong?"

"I... can't ride."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. Why would whoever left Roadrunner for you leave it knowing you can't ride?"

"Maybe they didn't know?"

"Well... I mean..." Jack shut his eyes and started the bike.

"I thought you couldn't ride?"

"I... can't... but I... I know how..."

"Wait, What? Explain."

"I've never learnt to ride, but it feels like the knowledge is already there. I can't explain it."

"Well can you ride or can't you?"

Jack closed his eyes again, and smiled.

"How hard can it be?"

He wheeled away at high speed into the road. Yang zoomed off after him.

"How the fuck am I doing this?! What the fuck?!"

"Language!"

"Sorry! Lead the way!"

Jack and Yang parked their bikes outside the bar and wandered into the entrance.

"Stay behind me." Yang whispered in Jack's ear.

"Huh? Wait, why-" Yang broke into a flurry of punches at the bodyguards guarding the main bar.

"She's here! She's back!" The guards tried to lock the door.

"Who?" Junior asked, cautious yet confident.

"The blonde-" An explosion launched the guards away, and Jack fell backwards, shielding his face with his sleeve.

"Feels like we could have just knocked."

"I did knock. Didn't you see?"

"You're twisting my words. Stop. Stop now." Jack and Yang flashed each other a smile, and turned to face the mass of guns pointed at them. Jack opened his eyes and the smile disappeared from his face, while Yang kept her eyes shut and her face grinning.

"So, friend huh?"

"Relax, big guy." Yang was eerily calm. Junior strode through the mass of pistols and addressed Yang.

"Blondie. You're here. Why...?" Junior was a big strong man, with a beard and short hair.

"You still owe me a drink." Yang grabbed Junior by the arm and dragged him off to the bar. Jack looked around at the gaudy looking bar as the guards dissipated from around him and focused their attention towards Yang. She was, after all, the dangerous one. He noticed two women in strange looking outfits. They saw he was bigger than Yang, standing at 5'11, but there was still something youthful in his face. Something that suggested physical immaturity.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a place like this?"

"Where I come from? Yeah. Here? Probably."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Who knows?"

The women shifted on their feet under the lack of attention they were receiving from the teen.

"Say... you don't look very confident. I can change that for you-"

"Sorry, Last I checked my name wasn't Harvey-fucking-Weinstein. I'm going to have to decline, sweetheart."

"Pfft. Whatever." The women left him be.

"Look at me. A completely fresh start and I'm still a wallflower." He looked back over at the women. "Actually, no. Those girls ain't right." He muttered to himself. "I wonder if they even have STDs here?" He looked back at the women. "I hate to judge, but if anyone's going to have one, it's-"

Yang grabbed him by the collar and started walking him out of the bar.

"Come on, those aren't for you." Yang said, toying with him.

"I was just-"

"Oh, I know all about what you were 'just doing'."

"You've got that wrong."

"Whatever. That was no help."

"He didn't give you much?"

"Ha! Try nothing at all."

"Shit. Really?"

"Really really."

As they left the bar, Yang's scroll went off.

"That's like a phone right?"

"Yeah. It's from Blake. Darn, look!"

Jack peered over at the scroll and at the SOS.

"I gotta get me one of those."

"Tomorrow! Let's go!"

"Where would we even go?"

Suddenly, a giant robot ran past.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck?!" They both yelled at the same time. They climbed aboard Bumblebee and Roadrunner and took off. They sped round corners until they reached the freeway.

"We need a way to stop that thing!"

"Give me a minute!"

Jack's heart was racing a mile a minute. In that moment, as he looked around, he saw everything there was to see. Another road above. A 500 ft drop onto the city below. He thought back to the dust in his gun, and his signs. That was it! The signs! "Keep him busy!"

"What, why-" Yang saw Blake and Sun up ahead, as Jack peered off onto another path, leading him onto the freeway above.

"Hello. I see you are planning a risky manoeuvre."

Jack nearly fell off his bike with shock.

"I am EVA, the Electronic Virtual Assistant. I control your vehicles and advanced weaponry. May I be of assistance?"

Jack thought quick yet hard, and came up with an idea.

"Yeah! After I jump off, take yourself back to Beacon Academy."

"Confirmed. Beacon Academy."

Jack didn't have time to contemplate the insanity of an AI in his bike yet. He had a job to do. And that job was stopping that damn mech. The road ahead forked off into two smaller roads, leaving an opening down the middle right above the robot. He sped up, and at the last moment, leapt off. For a second everything seemed to slow down.

He imagined a time when he was much younger, when he nearly fell out of a window. He could have died, and yet here he was diving off a freeway to fight a giant mech with magic and swords. The situation was truly absurd, and for a second, he almost appreciated that. He opened his eyes and flashed a smirk.

"Aard!" Jack cas a sign and a large telekinetic blast stopped the robot dead in it's tracks. There was just one more problem now. The ground.

Oh, fuck.

Jack landed on the ground with a thud, and slowly got to his feet.

"Aura, I love you..." He looked up and finally appreciated the mech in all it's glory. It was a hulking beast, easily 15 ft tall with a sleazy looking ginger man inside. Yang pulled up alongside him.

"Dude. You are literally insane. Not in the good way, in the 'you could have died' way."

Jack just smirked.

"Shut up, you. You're not Weiss. She smirks, you don't."

Jack's smirk only increased. Blake and Sun leapt off the lorry they were riding and took up arms aside Yang and Jack. Sun used his semblance and ran at the mech. Sun leapt at Roman, only to be hopelessly swatted away.

"Sun!" Blake yelled out.

"Shit! Monkey dude!" The mech stomped down and the three hunters dove backwards with Blake and Yang doing stylish flips out the way, and Jack just diving head over heels onto the ground.

"What is it with you and the ground?" Blake asked.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. It was stupid."

"Thanks."

The robot moved it's leg upwards.

"Oh, shit." Jack tried to scramble away, but the robot picked him up and pinned him down.

"Shit! Guys!" Jack's eyes were wide open, terrified. Roman raised the fist of the robot ready to pulverise Jack. Jack closed his eyes. Darkness. He extended a hand in self defence.

A hand that belonged to no one.

"Ice Flower!" Jack was in freefall, opening his eyes. He landed on the ground with one fist in a superhero style pose.

"Deadpool would be so proud..." Jack muttered to himself. He grabbed Excalibur and saw the keeled over robot, and the sleazy looking ginger man trying to operate the robot. He slashed at the cockpit, with all the force he could muster. The incredibly sharp blade almost cut right through, leaving heavy indents on the bulletproof glass. He stabbed Excalibur dangerously close to Roman's head, and it penetrated the bulletproof glass.

"How sharp is that thing?!" Weiss asked Ruby.

"Sharp enough! Yang!"

"On it!" The robot got up with Jack clinging to his sword, obscuring Roman's view. Jack grabbed his gun as it transformed into a shotgun. He spun it round and aimed it at Roman.

"Hello, asshole." Jack said, charismatically. He unloaded three fire-dust shotgun blasts into the bulletproof glass.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby yelled out. Yang grabbed the grapple from Blake's weapon and began to spin, and finally let go at the mech, unloading a huge blast into the robot's leg. The shock sent Jack flying, sword in one hand and gun in another. He landed with all of Team RWBY, and they all struck battle ready poses. Ruby raised her scythe, Weiss aimed her sword, Yang cocked her gauntlets, Blake spun her swords and Jack drew his sword across his face.

"Ruby!" Jack yelled, getting the brown and red haired girl's attention. "The coolant system!" He pointed to a thick wire running up the side of the Roman's mech. Ruby nodded.

"White Wolf!" Ruby yelled. Jack and Weiss looked at each other, and Weiss formed a glyph. Jack hopped on it, and aimed his sword. He leapt off, shooting forwards at high speed. He shot his sword through the coolant wire of the mech, and landed away from the rest of the team. The robot began to run towards him as he looked around for assistance. No one. He leapt up in the air, and took one of the grenades off his belt. He slapped the button and threw it, which blew up stopping the robot for long enough for him to make his way back to RWBY.

"Nicely done, rookie."

"Thanks Blake." Yang ran at the mech, and it picked her up by the leg.

"YANG!" Jack began to run to the robot, desperate to help his friend in need. Ruby extended a subtle arm, stopping him. He gave him knowing eyes.

"Oh..." Jack wasn't sure if he should listen or not, but he decided to have faith in Ruby and Yang. Yang was getting slapped around by the robot, and was thrown down. The robot threw a final punch, and a shock wave blasted out. Yang's eyes were red and bloodlusted. Yang caught the fist and raised it up.

"Jesus Christ! Ruby, you weren't kidding when you said She gets super strong."

"I think it's like your semblance but hers is weaker. She's in control though."

Yang leapt up and blitzed the robot, swiftly bringing it to it's knees. She hopped backwards as RWBY prepared to greet Roman Torchwick. He leapt out, swinging Melodic Cudgel around as fast as he could. He managed to knock away Weiss, who promptly struck back.

"Hello there, Red." He took note of the blue clad teenager. "And hello to you too, Blue."

"Asshole."

"Oh, so that was what you said. Anyway, I hate to disappoint, but I must be off. Ladies. Ice Queen"

"Hey!" Jack and Weiss shouted in unison. A brown and pink lady leapt down and slung her arm around Roman. Yang shot towards them and shattered them into glass, as they teleported aboard a nearby ship.

"What the fuck!?"

"It's her semblance. She can do that."

"This makes no sense. This world makes no sense."

"Now's not the time to dwell on that. Come on, we have to get out of here." Ruby put her arm on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah." Yang day on her motorcycle and Blake sat on the back of it. Ruby used her semblance and Weiss was carried away by the gust of rose petals, leaving Jack and the smouldering wreck of the robot there on the highway.

"Well, fuck."

Chapter 14

Journal Entry: November 23, 2017

This world makes no sense. Gods die and heroes are born on a daily basis. Schools train monster slayers and maths and English is second to hunting Grimm. The people have superpowers and health bars, as if they were in a twisted fighting game. They dress like superheroes and sure act the part. On top of that, I'm told I'm a king and have powers of my own. So far I've discovered an affinity with the unusual "physics" that govern this world, skill with a sword and guns, metallic claws, an aura, a healing factor, spells and a last resort semblance. It's been a busy couple of days. I'm... scared. I want to see my family, but at the same time... there's something comforting about these four girls who I've been lumped in with. They sure as hell care for each other, and for me a little too. There's someone here, her name is Ruby Rose... I don't know. On Earth I was always too scared to have a girlfriend, always had something pulling me down... but here I'm completely reinventing myself. I have... power now. I'm more confident, I'm waking up earlier, and I'm on my phone a lot less now. We just tried to catch a criminal... he got away, but we used it as good practise. Everyone had ways to get home except home... except me. Which brings us to now. I'm waking through the streets of Vale, coming up with a journal entry to keep myself from going insane with sadness and grief. But it's not all bad. If I ever get home... no, when I get home, I'll make them into a book or something. Who cares? I see Beacon Academy, my makeshift home for the time being just up ahead. See ya.

Jack arrived at the gates of Beacon Academy, wandering in the front door. It was a large grand oak door, opening onto a grand yet modern looking hall. In the last couple of days he had memorised the way to his room with Team RWBY. He wandered past the door on the right and came across a long hall, with nearly identical doors. The one thing he had forgotten... was which dorm was his.

"Aw, crap..." He began the long stroll down the hallway, searching for any sign of familiarity. "No matter which world I'm in, the problems always stay the same..." he saw a familiar looking blond boy outside his dorm, on a scroll. That was what they were called, right? Scrolls?

"Hey Jaune!"

"Oh, hey Jack! Where have you been man?"

"Walking home from the Vale Freeway."

"The Vale Freeway? The heck were you doing there?"

"We fought a robot. Like a giant robot."

Jaune's eyes shot wide open. "Like... this one?" Jaune showed Jack a news article on his phone which essentially ran down all the events of the fight.

"Oh, shit."

"You... Oh, damn dude..."

"Erm... best not to dwell on the past."

"Yeah."

"So what are you doing out here man?"

"I'm waiting for Pyrrha and Nora to finish showering, and Ren went off to make some pancakes as per Ruby's request."

"So they abandon me then get pancakes without me? Oh, there will be dire consequences…" Jack said in a jokey voice. "Speaking of which, do you know which one my dorm is? They all look the same to me…"

"Literally that one right there…" Jaune pointed to the door behind Jack.

"Oh, crap! In I go, thanks Jaune!" Jack waved as he opened the door to his dorm room.

"Ladies." Jack smiled smugly as he entered the dorm room.

"OhmygoodnessjackI'msosorrywedidn'tnoticeuntilwewerebackand-"

"Ruby! Ruby! Ruby! It's okay! Just breathe! Jesus, calm down. I had to walk home, not fight a killer robot or anything…"

Ruby slid down against the frame of her bunk bed. "What a night…"

"You can say that again. I'm beat." Yang kicked back on her bed.

"And hello to you too, Yang… Blake, Snow princess…"

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult." Weiss scowled cautiously at Jack.

"Take it as whatever you want. I am way beyond too tired to care. Besides, at some point tomorrow I gotta talk to Ozpin about… something."

"Well now I'm interested." Blake asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see. All of you. Hey, do you guys have any celebrations here on Remnant?"

"Halloween is pretty big. It's where-"

"I know, we have it on Earth as well. Although i guess in a world with actual monsters it'd be a bigger deal. I think."

"What do you have on Earth?"

"We have a huge celebration coming up within a week and a half. We call it 'christmas'."

"What do you do?" Ruby asked, curiously.

"We put a tree up, decorate it as a family and give each other loads of presents."

"That sounds fun. Anyways…" Ruby climbed into bed as Jack flopped onto his mat..

"I really gotta get something better than a mat on the floor, if I didn't heal my back would be killing me."

"Superpowers will do that for ya." Yang gave him a weak thumbs up from her bed.

"I gotta shower. I always do it at night at home, and, well, you know, old habits and stuff."

Jack wandered into the boy's shower that every dorm had and locked the door. He threw his clothes off, got in the shower and washed up. As he dried himself he noticed he was a bit less fat.

"I'm really doing better, aren't I?"

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

"O-oh, nothing!"

Jack dried off, threw on an old t-shirt and his boxer shorts. He fell into bed.

"Night, guys. I'll let you know if I have another nightmare."

"Good. Please do." Blake smiled. And with that, Jack drifted off to sleep.

A dark purple nothingness. This again. Jack saw the horrifying head of a woman in the sky.

"Hello, beautiful." She cracked a devilish grin. "yep, come on, let's see those pearly whites…" He looked down at his belt and saw his gun. as the woman opened her mouth, he took aim and fired. The bullets bounced straight off her. She rushed at Jack who managed to dive out the way. And then came the tentacles. They grabbed his gun, and threw it away. They hoisted him up in the air and held him there, paralysed. The lady, for the first time, was the same height as him.

"Why, hello there." He was struck with fear. "It's been too long, Blue Wolf." Jack slammed his eyes shut and continued breathing, but picked up the pace a little. Inside he heard a voice.

"Let me take control. I can hold her."

"You must be my semblance…"

"Blue-Wolf, I know you can hear me…" Jack's eyes began to flash blue, but stopped shortly after. "Why are you resisting?!" The woman squeezed her fist and the tentacles covered Jack's whole left hand. SNIKT! He sliced away, breaking the woman's grip and breaking into a sprint as he fled. In

his head, the voice returned.

"This is usually the only time we can talk unless 'it' happens, so listen well my son. After you use your semblance and summon my spirit, your healing will be disabled for 24 hours. This is to restore the energy lost in summoning and maintaining me. Understand?" The voice was ghostly and echoey, yet formidable. "The woman there? She's the one who brought us here. Who bound us together. Her name is Insanity. You must stop her. I chose Ruby Rose for multiple reasons, but she is important to beating her. The most important element though, is you. You must get stronger, my child. For both our sakes, and for the sake of Remnant. We'll meet again during your next hour of need. Farewell, my son."

The light as he pulled the covers off of himself was almost blinding for Jack. For the first time he had slept for the recommended 8 hours since he got here, and boy did he feel replenished. He also had a good dream to boot, even if it proved that Insanity... was too powerful for him to beat right now. He knew he'd have to train harder, become more powerful than he already was. But there was no need to stress about that. He would have all the time he needed.

"Morning guys..." Jack rubbed the weird bits out of his eyes as his vision unblurred. He looked round to see he was alone in the dorm of Team RWBY. "What... do I do?" He sat up on his mat and threw the duvet off. He was in a t shirt and his underwear. It was his shirt that said "Born Leader" And his underwear was blue and hard fabric. He threw on his battle ready jeans and t-shirt, then threw on his blue leather jacket, which was proceeded by his gloves, socks and boots.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jack shot up and saw Ruby Rose coming out of the bathroom, with a towel round her.

"Crap, Sorry-" Jack covered his eyes and averted his gaze.

"It's fine, I don't think I'll drop it. Besides, we're teammates. We could be together for a long time."

"I'd be happy with that." Jack smiled at Ruby, who was always reciprocating. "So why aren't you with the others?"

"I have no classes today, so I figured you and I could hang out together. Besides, I got some business to take care of and so do you." Ruby grabbed her dress, boots and other clothes and wandered off into the girl's bathroom.

"We do?"

"Yep!"

Jack sat in silence, observing Excalibur. He still hadn't had a chance to talk to Oobleck about the inscriptions. It was an incredibly sharp blade, with gold and steel put together meticulously and with care. Ruby came out of the bathroom fully dressed, looking incredible as ever.

"Wow."

"What?" As adorable as Ruby was, she was also incredibly naïve.

"Erm - nothing." Jack blushed, shy as ever. "So what's this business?" Jack got to his feet and grabbed his phone, gun and sword.

"Tonight's the Winter Formal. We gotta get supplies while Yang, Weiss and Blake are busy with class. We get Tuesday's off 'coz we're only 15, so who better than us?"

"Really? Let's go!"

Jack and Ruby wandered out of their dorm room, Ruby locking it behind them. They set off down the hallway.

"Oh yeah, we can get you a key cut for the dorm!"

"Oh yeah! Wait - how are you paying for all this?"

"Weiss gave me my pocket money." Ruby was beaming. She would never go for someone like Jack, he thought. Her smile was infectious but Jack was feeling poignant as he believed he was getting friend zoned.

"I've never been to a school hosted party. I don't know if this is normal of all schools but at my old school the only parties that were hosted were by students."

"Really? At least you got to make your own rules. Then again, I can see why Beacon would throw parties. If morale isn't high, it attracts Grimm." Jack's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow. That's... it should be impossible."

"What else should be impossible?"

"All of this. Us doing what we can do. Learning to fight monsters instead of write essays on Shakespeare. Super-powered fighting tournaments over football fixtures."

"Earth must be boring."

"It... can be. I've not been bored a single second here."

"Which do you prefer? Earth or Remnant?"

"I can't say yet. I've spent 4 days on Remnant and 15 years on Earth. Remnant is cooler for sure, but Earth doesn't have the dangers that come with all that cool stuff. But then again, Earth just tends to be full of sheep who refuse to make their own rules but follow the ones made by others for them. Remnant... people have a choice."

"Choices are important. I couldn't imagine writing essays for a job instead of hunting monsters."

"Some people code computer programs, some act in movies, some work as policemen... in many ways it's the same but the whole foundation for Remnant is different. It can be quite scary."

"Yeah. Sometimes, things can be scary." Ruby moved herself into Jack's arm a little, the memory of Summer Rose in her mind. "Could we change the subject?"

"Oh, sure. Yeah. Sorry."

"No! No, it's nothing... what do you like to do in your spare time?"

They arrived at the elevator.

"Like when I'm not fighting robots? I play a lot of video games."

"Oh! We have video games back at the dorm!" Jack's ears perked up.

"We do?"

"Yeah! When we get back we can play some- Wait, no, you need a scroll."

"That was mentioned late last night with Yang, I think."

"Well we can get you one in town. We got a group chat!"

"Team RWBY group chat!" The two pumped their fists in the air in faux euphoria, although they were both pretty happy anyway.

"I listen to music on my phone as well. Lots of music."

"Ooh! What do you think of this? Yang hates it but I love it." Ruby played "This Will Be The Day" as they waited in the elevator.

"It's certainly not... what I expected of the Vale top 10."

"What did you expect?"

Ruby and Jack left the elevator and began to leave Beacon.

"I... don't even know what Vale likes. I only know what Earthlings tend to like. How about this?" Jack played "American Pie" as they left the building. It was a gorgeous day, and one Jack and Ruby would try and savour.

"What's the deal with the pie?"

"It-it's symbolic, I think."

"Weird. I just want pie now."

"So what's on the agenda?"

"We gotta pick up a dress, a tux for you, your scroll, and whatever else you want."

"Anything for you?"

"Nah, I'm a simple girl."

"And I'm a simple kind of guy. Just a bite to eat then."

"You. I like you."

"I... like you too." Jack was blushing and suddenly realised how awkward he had made it. Then he noticed Ruby was blushing as well.

"Great! Well I know this awesome place that does the best cheeseburgers! Wanna go after we finish shopping?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Now... How do we get there? It's a waste to use my semblance..."

Suddenly, Jack's face lit up.

"Ruby, you have to trust me. I think it should be around here somewhere..."

"What are you doing?"

Jack saw Roadrunner parked in Beacon's staff parking area.

"Sorry, Ms Goodwitch..." Jack hopped on Roadrunner and motioned for Ruby to get on the back.

"Nuh-huh. Nope. No way."

"What? Why?"

"They're dangerous. We could die."

"We won't die."

"Nope. Get another vehicle, I'm not getting on that... death trap."

"God, you have superpowers and you still complain..."

"Come on." Ruby took Jack by the hand causing him to fumble, and led him to the elevator.

"Do your wolf thingy!" Jack placed his hand on the bottom of the button panel and the elevator began to descend. "That... is really, really cool."

"I know right?" The elevator dinged and Jack and Ruby got out. They headed through to the vehicle hangar and saw a whole fleet of jets, helicopters, cars and boats.

"How about this? This looks safe." Ruby patted a jeep.

"You want to go around in a jeep?"

"Yeah! It looks… secure."

"We'll look like the damn military!"

"It's fine, just hop in!"

"I… Oh, for god's sake…"

Jack clambered into the driver's seat and gripped the wheel. "I… can't drive."

"You said you couldn't ride a motorcycle either and look at you go. Riding the motorcycle all cool and stuff."

"Okay, fair point. Let's try this…"

Suddenly and inexplicably, Jack knew what to do. He started the car, clutch in, first gear, apply gas, ease off the clutch, find the biting point and disengage the handbrake.

"You really know your stuff!" Ruby cheered.

"Wish I could agree with you…" jack took off out the hangar and into a tunnel.

"Woah…" Ruby gawked at the ancient tunnel. Jack steered the car onto the road and stopped.

"So where to first?"

"The dressmaker's. Our dress and tuxedo are there."

"We just have to pick them up I assume?"

"That's all there is to it."

"Well I suppose we had better get going then."

Jack drove outside the dressmaker's shop where he first got his armour.

"Hey, sir! I think we had some stuff to pick up?"

"Sure thing, son. Go in the back with your little lady-friend and try this on." Jack blushed, then headed into the men's dressing room. The tux fit like a glove - had someone taken his measurements? Yang! Still though, he couldn't complain. It looked great and the dressmaker/armourer really knew his stuff. Jack stepped out looking like a million dollars and Ruby stepped out of the women's looking like a million Lien.

"H-hey." Ruby smiled and blushed as she spoke."

"Y-you look great in that dress. It really… suits you. Jack's tux was black with blue lining around the lapels. His pants were black as were his shoes. Ruby was wearing her winter formal dress that was red with high heels.

"How does Weiss fight in these things?"

"It seems just… so painful."

"Like overkill."

"Oh, that's where you draw the line? Your weapon is a foot taller than you!"

"10 Inches, actually."

"I keep forgetting you built that. I can't even make a box in DT."

"What's that?"

"Just a school lesson where you build things."

"Oh! Like weapons and guns?"

"No…"

"Swords and shields?"

"Nope."

Ruby looked dejected. "Do you just sharpen a stick and hit people with it?"

"No! We just make… speakers and boxes and cabinets and stuff."

"Why do they teach that in school? That won't help you survive."

"This must be what they call culture shock… Okay, listen. Where I come from, survival against bloodthirsty creatures isn't really an issue." Jack said as he got into the jeep. "And because we have no Grimm, we have to just... learn more menial skills."

"I think I'd be bored there."

"I think you would too." Jack began to drive to the Scroll store with Ruby giving him directions. He took in the surroundings as he drove. The Chinatown Like stores, the overwhelming element of joy at Play... it unnerved him to know that this joy could be fake just to keep the Grimm away. No. This was genuine. The scroll store was just like the apple store except it had a few key differences. The main one of these was that the scrolls were tiny, and flipped out to create one holographic screen.

"Incredible... so these can do loads of things?"

"Yup!"

"People back home would go nuts for these things..." Jack was awestruck at the technological marvel.

"So which one do you want?"

"I can have one?!"

"Sure!"

"I... got no clue! Which one's good?" Jack was excitedly hopping back and forth from one foot to another.

"How about... the Lumo?"

"The Lumo? Sure! Wow!"

"It's the latest model."

"Wow. Are you sure Weiss is okay with-"

"Oh, she's fine with it. Trust me."

"Well... awesome, thanks!"

Jack and Ruby meandered back to the car, when suddenly a strange sensation began to take over Jack. He fell to the ground and started hurling up some odd blue liquid.

"Eww! What is that?!"

"I... I don't-" Jack was interrupted by more coughing.

"What do I do?!"

"Just... Wait, I think it's... it's passed." Jack picked himself up and learn against the car.

"What the heck was that, Jack?!"

"I don't know, that's never happened before! The hell was that?!"

"You could always... ask Ozpin."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll do that."

"Good. Don't hurt yourself, now." Ruby helped Jack into the car. "That's enough shopping for now. Let's get you home."

"No, I'm... I'm fine. I should be. It's no big deal, really!"

"Alright tough guy, well we don't even have anything else to do now so we'll head home anyway."

"Don't you wanna get a bite to eat?"

"Oh, yeah! I know this great noodle place down the street. Get goin', driver boy."

Jack floored it as the jeep rolled down the street. He parked up outside the noodle store.

"This the place?"

"Exactimundo." The pair hopped out of the car and saw an old man running the stand. They sat down at the bar and ordered as Jack placed his hand on the bar. The huge steaming bowls of noodles arrived at once, with Jack staring hungrily. They began to eat.

"So that blue liquid... what was that?"

"I got no clue. I just pity the poor street worker that has to clean up my magic goo."

"What did it... taste like?"

"I don't know! I was too busy having it leave my body to taste it."

"It had to pass through your mouth."

"It tasted kind of bloody. Like metallic."

"Eww! Shutupshutupshutupimeating!"

"You asked."

"I guess I did."

"So you have any plans to get back home?"

Jack sighed, and then closed his eyes.

"I'm at a complete loss. Nowhere to go, no place to call home and no way to get back to my real home. I'm just so grateful you guys would have me."

"Hey, Relax Jack. You're a member of the team through and through. And I love having you in OUR dorm." It didn't take Jack long to notice Ruby had put her hand next to his and had looped her index finger around his. He didn't try to fight it. He just ran with what he was feeling and stayed still. "And even more... I'm glad I met you. No matter what may come, rain or shine, the fanged woman or not, I'll be right there by your side."

"Ruby..."

"Shh, don't feel like you need to say something profound. Just... live in the moment."

Jack huddled closer into Ruby and smiled as the two ate their noodles.

"This is nice. I like this."

"I do too."

"So, six days until this... Christmas?"

"Yeah. The good old Xmas."

"Are you sad you can't spend it with your family?"

"Yeah, but it's not all bad. I've got you guys, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah you do."


End file.
